WICKED-Hetalia Style
by lydiak10
Summary: You've seen a one scene from WICKED with Hetalia characters. Now you get to read the rest! Enjoy!


Wicked- Hetalia Style!

 **Cast:**

 **Elphaba- England (Arthur)**

 **Glinda- France (Francis)**

 **Fiyero- Fem!America (Amelia)**

 **Boq- Fem!Canada (Maddie)**

 **Nessarose- Sealand (Peter)**

 **Chistery the Monkey- Flying Mint Bunny (Minty)**

 **(The rest of the characters stay the same. The Wizard, Madame Morrible, Doctor Dillamond, etc.)**

 *** Note: this contains UK/fem!US. I don't ship USUK romantically, but this was just to fit the plot. In fact, please don't be mad with the characters I paired up for the plot. Thank you!***

 **Act I**

 **Chapter 1**

Shouts of celebration filled the night air. The citizens of Oz were out in the streets, cheering and dancing and waving ribbons in the air, ecstatically. They began to sing of the cause of this optimistic and triumphant feeling.

" _Good news! He's dead!_

 _The Warlock of the West is dead!_

 _The wickedest one there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz_

 _Is dead!_

 _Good news!_

 _Good news!"_

Someone in the crowd pointed up to the sky, excitedly. "Look, it's Francis!"

All of the citizens pointed and cheered as a large bubble floated gently down, carrying the man inside. Francis the Good, dressed in his light blue robes, his wand in his hand, smiled down at the crowd, his blue eyes twinkling.

"It's good to see me, isn't it?"

"Yes!" The crowd cheered. Francis silenced them with a wave of his hand.

"No need to respond," he said. "That was rhetorical. Fellow Ozians…

" _Let us be glad. Let us be grateful._

 _Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue_

 _The wicked workings of You-Know-Who._

 _Isn't it nice to know_

 _That good will conquer evil._

 _The truth will all believe'll_

 _By and by._

 _Outlive a lie._

 _For you and-"_

"Francis!" a man in the crowds interrupted. "Exactly how dead is he?"

"Well," said Francis. "Because there has been so much rumor and speculation, innuendo, outuendo, let me set the record straight. According the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the thirteenth hour, the direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Warlock of the West is dead."

The crowd cheered once again.

 _"No one mourns the wicked!"_ one man pointed out.

 _"No one cries, 'They won't return!'"_ a woman called out from her window.

 _"No one lays a lily on their grave!"_ the rest of the crowd agreed.

 _"The good man scorns the wicked!"_ a man announced.

 _"Through their lives, our children learn,"_ three women claimed.

 _"What we miss when we misbehave,"_ the crowd added.

France's bubble touched the ground as he started to add to the crowd's song.

 _"And goodness knows the wicked's lives are lonely._

 _Goodness knows the wicked die alone._

 _It just shows when you're wicked, you're left only_

 _On your own."_

 _"And goodness knows,"_ the crowd joined in. _"the wicked's lives are lonely._

 _Goodness knows the wicked cry alone._

 _Nothing grows for the wicked. They reap only_

 _What they've sown."_

"Francis?" a girl asked. "Why does wickedness happen?"

"That's a good question," said Francis. "one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, he had a childhood. He had a father, who just happened to be the governor of Munchkinland. And he had a mother, as so many do."

The governor was on his way out of his house. "I'm off to the assembly, dear," he called to his wife.

His wife came forward with his hat, and the governor held her hands lovingly.

 _"How I hate to go and leave you lonely,"_ he said.

 _"That's alright, it's only just one night,"_ said his wife.

The governor pulled her into an embrace. _"But know that you're here in my heart while I'm out of your sight."_ He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, and walked out of the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, his wife frowned and wiped her cheek in disgust.

"And like every family," Francis said. "they had their secrets."

Late in the night, the governor's wife opened the door, and a mysterious man slunk in. He spun her around with a small bottle with a green liquid in his hand.

 _"Have another drink, my green-eyed beauty,"_ he said in his hypnotizing voice. _"I've got one more night in town._

 _So have another drink of green elixir, and we'll have ourselves a little mixer._

 _Have another little swallow, little lady, and follow me down."_

The wife took the bottle, and took a large gulp of the liquid.

"But from the moment he was born," Francis continued. "he was...well, different."

The governor's wife screamed as she lay on the bed, holding her enlarged belly. The governor came rushing in along with the midwife, who was an antelope.

"It's coming!"

"Now?!"

"The baby's coming!"

"And how!"

 _"I see a nose,"_ said the midwife.

 _"I see a curl,"_ said the governor. He and the midwife looked at each other, excitedly.

 _"It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little-"_

The midwife suddenly screamed, and the governor exclaimed, "Sweet Oz!"

"What is it?!" the wife asked, anxiously. "What's wrong?!"

The governor and the midwife had shock and disgust on their faces.

 _"How can it be?"_

 _"What does it mean?"_

 _"It's atrocious!"_

 _"It's obscene!"_

 _"Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unnaturally...GREEN!"_

The midwife held the newborn baby in her arms. Blonde hair covered its head, and its eyes were emerald green. But every part of the baby's skin was green, and its eyebrows were larger than average.

"Take it away," the governor said, coldly. When the midwife tried to hand the baby to him, he repeated, "Take it away!" He left the room, leaving the midwife to comfort the baby.

"So you see," said Francis. "It couldn't have been easy." But the crowd just resumed their old song.

 _"No one mourns the wicked!_

 _Now at last, he's dead and gone!_

 _Now at last, there's joy throughout the land!_

 _And goodness knows (Goodness knows!) we know what goodness is!_

 _Goodness knows the wicked die alone! (He died alone!)_

 _Woe to those who spurn what goodness is. They are shown_

 _No one mourns the wicked! (Good news!)_

 _No one mourns the wicked! (Good news!)_

 _No one mourns the wicked!_

 _Wicked!_

 _WICKED!"_

"Well, this has been fun," said Francis as his bubble started to rise up. "But as you can imagine, I have much to attend to, what with the wizard's unexpected departure. And so, if there are no further questions-"

"Francis?" a man asked. "Is it true you were his friend?"

The crowd gasped. They couldn't even think of someone as good as Francis being acquainted with someone so wicked.

There was a slight change in the expression on Francis' face; his eyes seemed to grow a bit dim as he searched for the right words to say.

"Um...I...well…." He took a deep breath. "Yes." When the crowd gasped in shock, he quickly said, "Well, it depends on what you mean by 'friend'." His bubble floated back down to the ground. "I did know him...that is, our paths did cross...at school."

The memory grew clear in his mind.

"But you must understand it was a long time ago. And we were both very young."

 **Chapter 2**

Carrying his suitcase, Arthur walked through the big gates, and stared in awe at the grand building known as Shiz University. Unfortunately, his mood was ruined, because every time he turned around, the other new students would either run away from him or cover their eyes with their suitcases so they wouldn't see his green exterior. A girl with long, blonde pigtails and glasses trembled in fright and quickly ran past him. Somewhere in the distance, the other students had started singing the school's anthem.

 _"Oh, hallowed halls and vine draped walls. The proudliest sight there is._

 _When grey and sere our hair hath turned, we shall still revere the lessons learned_

 _In our days at dear old Shiz._

 _Our days at dear old…"_

 _"O-o-o-o-ooooooold."_ The person who sang the scale entered the courtyard, perched on top of several trunks, dressed in a white suit and a barrett. It was Francis. Everyone looked on with admiration as they finished the song.

 _"Dear old Shiz-z-z-z."_

All of them turned their heads and stared rudely at Arthur. By this time, he had enough.

"What? What are you all looking at?" He pretended to look surprised. "Do I have something in my teeth?" The Englishman narrowed his eyes, and marched toward the crowd. "Fine. Let's just get this over with. No, I'm not seasick! Yes, I've always been green! No, I didn't eat grass as a child!"

"Arthur!" his father called out angrily. He had walked through the gates with a younger boy in a wheelchair. He had bright, blue eyes, blonde hair, and large eyebrows similar to Arthur's.

"Oh, this is my younger brother, Peter," Arthur said to the crowd. "As you can see, he's a perfectly normal color!"

His father dragged him away. "Arthur, stop making a spectacle of yourself!" he said sharply. "Remember, I'm only sending you to this school for one reason-"

"I know," said Arthur. "To look after Peter." It had been his job to look after and care for his little brother ever since he was born.

His father turned to Peter, smiling. "My son." He gave Peter the box that he was carrying. "A parting gift."

Peter opened the box, and his eyes grew wide as he took out a jewel-encrusted, silver boot. "Jeweled shoes?!"

"As befits the future governor of Munchkinland," said his father proudly, patting his younger son on the head. "Arthur," he said, turning to his eldest. "Take care of your brother. And try not to talk so much." And he walked out of the gates, without giving him even a hug.

Peter saw the look on Arthur's face. "Arthur-"

"Well, what could he get me?" said Arthur. "I clash with everything."

Just then, a woman came out of the big double doors into the courtyard. Her hair was in a tight bun, she wore a red dress with long sleeves, and her face had a lot of makeup on it.

"Welcome!" she said with her arms spread out wide. "Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, head mistress here at Shiz University. Whether you're here to study law, logic, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say that we have nothing but the highest hopes for _some_ of you." He turned her head to see Peter. "Oh, you must be the governor's son, Peter Kirkland. What tragically beautiful eyes you have. And who is this?" She gave a small shriek when she saw Arthur.

"I'm the other son, Arthur," he said. "I'm beautifully tragic."

"Ah, yes," said Madame Morrible. "Well, I'm sure you're very bright."

"Bright? He's phosphorescent!" Francis joked. The crowd of students laughed along.

"Now," said Madame Morrible. "Regarding room assignments-" Both Arthur's and Francis' hands shot up. "Is this regarding room assignments?"

"No, but _merci_ for asking, Madame Morrible," said Francis, graciously. "You see, I've already been assigned a private suite." He turned to the crowd. "But you can all come visit me whenever you want!"

"Oh, how good of you!" said a Prussian man named Gilbert.

"You are so good!" said a Spanish man named Antonio.

"Did you have a question?" Madame Morrible asked Francis.

"Oh, _oui_ ," said Francis. "I am Francis Bonnefoy. I've applied to your sorcery seminar. Perhaps you recall my entrance essay: "Magic Wands: Need They Have A Point?"

"Ah, yes," said Madame Morrible. "However, I do not teach my seminar every semester. Of course, if someone special were to come along…"

"Well, exactly!"

"Madame Morrible?" Arthur interrupted. "We've not yet received our room assignments."

"The governor made his concerns for your brother's wellbeing quite apparent," said Madame Morrible. "He will share my compartment, where I can assist him as needed."

"But I've always looked after my brother," Arthur protested.

"Arthur," Peter hissed, not wanting his brother to embarrass him.

"He never mentioned you," said Madame Morrible. "Just a slight gulch. Not to fret; we'll find someplace to put you."

While Arthur was trying to protest, Francis said to his friends, "I don't think she even read my essay."

"That's so unfair," said the girl with long, blonde pigtails, who had came up behind Francis quietly. "You should say something."

"Should I?" Francis wondered.

Just then, Madame Morrible was addressing the crowd. "Attention! Which of you gentlemen will volunteer to share with Mister Kirkland?"

Francis, not having heard Madame Morrible's announcement, came up and raised his hand. "Madame Morrible?"

"Oh, thank you, dear," said Madame Morrible. "That's very good of you."

Francis looked confused. "What?"

"See, Mister Kirkland?" said Madame Morrible, happily. "You can room with Mister Bonnefoy!"

Arthur and Francis jumped back in shock and disgust, shouting, "Oh no, Madame! You don't understand!"

Madame Morrible had taken hold of Peter's wheelchair and began to wheel him away. "To your rooms, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Arthur, please!" Peter tried to assure him. "I'll be alright!"

"But I promised Father!" The stress and pressure overwhelmed Arthur. "LET HIM GO!"

He raised his hand towards Peter's wheelchair, and green sparks appeared at the handle, making Madame Morrible jump back in surprise. As Arthur drew his hand back, Peter's wheelchair telekinetically rolled backward toward him.

Everyone in the courtyard stared at Arthur in amazement. Madame Morrible was the first to speak. "How did you do that?!"

"How did he do that?!" said Francis, dumbfounded.

"Arthur, you jerk!" Peter hissed. "You promised things would be different here!"

"You mean this has happened before?" Madame Morrible asked.

Arthur looked guilty and apologetic. "Well...something just comes over me sometimes," he said. "Something I cannot describe. But I'll try to control myself." He turned to his brother. "I'm so sorry, Peter."

"What?" said Madame Morrible. "Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! And that is my special talent: encouraging talent!" She placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Tell me. Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"Not really," Arthur replied.

"I shall tutor you privately," said Madame Morrible. "And take no other students."

"What?!" said Francis.

 _"Many years, I have waited_ ," Madame Morrible said, proudly. _"for a gift like yours to appear. Why I predict the Wizard might make you his magic grand vizer!"_

Arthur's eyes went wide. "The Wizard?!"

 _"My dear, I'll write at once to the Wizard,"_ said Madame Morrible. _"tell him of you in advance. With a talent like yours, there is a definish chance! If you work as you should, you'll be making good!"_

 _"_ But Madame-" Francis tried to protest.

"Not now, sir," said Madame Morrible, shooing him away and walking back inside the building with the other students.

Francis frowned. "Something's wrong. I didn't get my way. I think I need to lie down." And he went inside.

Arthur was left in the courtyard, looking down at his hands, dazed but thrilled.

 _"Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood?_

 _This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide_

 _Is a talent that could help me meet the Wizard_

 _If I make good._

 _So I'll make good!_

 _When I meet the Wizard, once I prove my worth._

 _And then I meet the Wizard, what I've waited for since, since birth._

 _And with all his wizard wisdom, by my looks he won't be blinded._

 _Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or, like munchkins, so small-minded? No!_

 _He'll say to me, 'I see who you truly are: a man on whom I can rely.'_

 _And that's how we'll begin, the Wizard and I!"_

Arthur walked through the doors into the school. Several students ran away from him, but Arthur didn't notice; he was too ecstatic.

 _"Once I'm with the Wizard, my whole life will change._

 _'Cause once you're with the Wizard, no thinks you're strange._

 _No father is not proud of you, no brother acts ashamed._

 _And all of Oz has to love you when by the Wizard you're acclaimed!_

 _And this gift or this curse I have inside, maybe at last, I'll know why_

 _When we are hand in hand, the Wizard and I!_

 _And one day, he'll say to me, 'Arthur, a man who is so superior,_

 _Shouldn't a man who's so good inside have a matching exterior?_

 _And since folks here ,to an absurd degree, seem fixated on your verdigris,_

 _Would it be alright by you if I de-greenify you?_

 _And though of course that's not important to me,_

 _'All right, why not?' I'll reply._

 _Oh, what a pair we'll be, the Wizard and I!_

 _Yes! What a pair we'll be, the Wizard and-"_

He suddenly paused, as if a picture was forming in his mind.

 _"Unlimited._

 _My future is unlimited._

 _And I just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know_

 _It's sounds truly crazy. And true, the vision's hazy._

 _But I swear, someday there'll be_

 _A celebration throughout Oz that's all to do_

 _With me!_

 _And I'll stand there with the Wizard, feeling things I've never felt._

 _And though I'd never show it, I'd be so happy, I could melt!_

 _And so it will be for the rest of my life. And I want nothing else 'til I die._

 _Held in such high esteem._

 _When people see me, they will scream_

 _For half of Oz's favorite team:_

 _The Wizard_

 _And I!"_

 **Chapter 3**

Two weeks later, both Arthur and Francis were writing letters to their families.

 _"Dearest darlingest Mama and Papa,"_ Francis began to write.

 _"My dear Father,"_ Arthur began to write.

Both of them wrote, _"There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz."_

 _"But of course, I'll care for Peter,"_ Arthur wrote.

 _"But of course, I'll rise above it,"_ Francis wrote.

They both wrote, _"For I know that's how you want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion, for you see, my roommate is…"_

Francis shot a glance at Arthur and wrote, _"Usually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."_

Arthur shot a glare at Francis and wrote, _"Blonde."_

"Hey!" said Francis, peering over Arthur's shoulder. "You're blonde, too!"

"Well, you're more blonde," Arthur grumbled.

As the two of them were walking to the history building for history class, they couldn't help but glare at each other. And each of them had thoughts of what was happening between them.

" _What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_ Francis thought.

" _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,"_ Arthur thought.

" _My pulse is rushing."_

" _My head is reeling."_

" _My face is flushing!"_

" _What is this feeling?!" they both wondered aloud. "Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name?_

 _Yes!"_

They stopped and stood face to face, eyes narrowed. _"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"_

" _For your face,"_ France said.

" _Your voice,"_ Arthur growled.

" _Your clothing,"_ Francis pointed out.

" _Let's just say,"_ they said in unison. _"I loathe it all!_

 _Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl_

 _With simple utter loathing!_

 _There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation._

 _It's so pure, so strong!_

 _Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last._

 _And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!"_

Suddenly, a whole crowd of students ran up to Francis in admiration. _"Dear Francis, you are just too good!_

 _How do you stand it; I don't think I could!_

 _He's a terror! He's a tartar! We don't mean to show a bias,_

 _But Francis, you're a martyr!"_

" _Well,"_ said Francis, graciously. _"these things are sent to try us."_

" _Oh, poor Francis, forced to reside,"_ said the students. _"with someone so disgusticified._

 _We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!"_

Arthur and Francis joined the crowd's song.

" _What is this feeling, so sudden and new? (We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing!)_

 _I felt the moment I laid eyes on you! (For his face, his voice, his clothing!)_

 _My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling._

 _(We loathe it all!) Oh, what is this feeling?!_

 _(Every little trait however small) Does it have a name?_

 _(Makes our very flesh begin to crawl!) Yes!_

 _Aaaaah, Aaaaaaaah!_

 _Loathing! (Loathing!)_

 _There's a strange exhilaration! (Loathing!)_

 _In such total detestation! (Loathing!)_

 _It's so pure, so strong! (So strong!)_

 _Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!_

 _And I will be loathing, for forever, loathing truly deeply,_

 _Loathing you (Loathing you!)_

 _My whole life long! (Loathing, unadulterated loathing!)"_

Arthur quietly snuck up behind Francis. "Boo!"

"Aaah!" Francis shrieked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, settle down!" called the history professor, Doctor Dillamond. He was a goat standing up on two legs, wearing red robes and spectacles. As soon as everyone took their seats and got quiet, he said, "Now I have read your most recent essays and I am amazed to report some progress. However, some of us still tend to favor form over content, Mister Bonnefay."

"It's Bonnefoy," Francis corrected. "with an 'o'. I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name."

Arthur indignantly said, "Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your precious name isn't the sole focus of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different!"

"Well," said Francis. "It seems the artichoke is steamed!"

The rest of the class laughed as red patches appeared on Arthur's green cheeks.

Doctor Dillamond stomped his hoof to the floor several times to restore peace. "Class! Class! Mister Kirkland has a point. Doubtless you've noticed, I am the sole animal on the faculty. The 'Token Goat' as it were. But it wasn't always this way. My dear students, how I wish you could have know this place as it once was. When one could walk these halls and hear and Antelope explicating a sonnet, a Snow Leopard solving an equation, a Wildebeest waxing philosophic! Can you see, students, what is being lost? How our dear Oz is becoming less and less...well…" He glanced at Arthur. "...colorful. Now, what set this into motion?"

Arthur raised his hand. "From what I read, it began with the Great Drought."

"Precisely," said Doctor Dillamond. "Food grew scarce. People grew hungrier and angrier, and the question became 'who can we blame?'. Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term 'scapegoat'?" When he saw Arthur raise his hand again, he said, "Someone besides Mister Kirkland?"

Francis raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Bonnefay?"

"It's Bonnefoy, with an 'o'," said Francis. "And I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well, perhaps with these questions that I have prepared…" said Doctor Dillamond, turning the chalkboard over. But he stopped, shocked, for painted on the board were the words, "Animals Should Be Seen And Not Heard." The class grew silent.

"Who's responsible for this?" asked Doctor Dillamond, sternly. "I'm waiting for an answer."

No one spoke up.

"Very well. That will be all for today."

…

"You heard me! Class dismissed!"

The students hurried out of the classroom, but seeing how troubled Doctor Dillamond looked, Arthur stayed behind.

"'Animals should be seen and not heard'?"

"Oh, Mister Kirkland, don't worry about me," said Doctor Dillamond. "Go and join your friends."

"That's all right," said Arthur. "I have no friends." He took a paper sack from his bag. "Would you like to share my lunch?"

Doctor Dillamond smiled. "Oh, thank you. How kind."

And so while Arthur ate his scone, Doctor Dillamond ate the paper sack. He then frowned. "I seemed to have lost my appetite."

"You shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother you," said Arthur. "I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't."

"Oh, Mister Kirkland," said Doctor Dillamond. "if only it were just a matter of words on a chalkboard." His voice dropped to a worried whisper. "But the things one hears these days. Dreadful things. _I've heard of an Ox, a professor from Quox no longer permitted to teach, who has lost all powers of speech!"_

Arthur looked shocked. "What?"

 _"And an owl from Munchkin Rock,"_ the goat continued. _"A vicar with a thriving flock forbidden to preach. Now he only can screech._

 _Only rumors, but still enough to give pause_

 _To anyone with paws._

 _Something bad is happening in Oz!"_

 _"Something bad happening in Oz?"_ asked Arthur.

 _"Under the surface, behind the scenes, something baaaaaaaad!"_

A bleating sound came from Doctor Dillamond, and he hastily covered his mouth and cleared his throat. "Bad."

"Doctor Dillamond, are you alright?" asked Arthur. "Shall I fetch you a glass a water?"

"No, no." Doctor Dillamond chuckled nervously. "I- I don't know what came over me."

"So what you're saying is that there are animals that have somehow forgotten how to speak?" said Arthur. "How is that possible?"

"With so much pressure not to!" said Doctor Dillamond. "If you make it discouraging enough, you can keep anyone silent! But I for one will never- Oh! Madame Morrible!"

"I heard there was some sort of disturbance in class," said Madame Morrible, coming into the classroom. "Are you alright, Doctor?" Then, she spotted Arthur. "Mister Kirkland, you're still here? I thought you'd be on your way to my sorcery seminar by now."

"Yes Madame, I would be. But-"

"But? I do hope I haven't misplaced my trust in you," said Madame Morrible. "Magic is a demanderating mistress. And if one's ambition is to meet the Wizard...I'm sure Doctor Dillamond sees my point." And with that, she left the room.

"I better go," said Arthur, gathering up his books. Before he left, he said, "Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. He'll make it right! That's why we have a wizard. _So nothing bad…_ "

 _"I hope you're right,"_ said Doctor Dillamond. _"Nothing all that bad, nothing truly baaaaaaaaad-"_ He quickly covered his mouth again after the bleating sound came out. "Sorry. Bad." He then hurried into the backroom, leaving Arthur alone, pondering.

 _"It couldn't happen here in Oz."_

 **Chapter 4**

In the courtyard where the fountain stood, several students sat reading their textbooks. Arthur was walking past, when he jumped aside to avoid being hit by an oncoming cart, dropping his books in the process.

"Oi!"

"Shh! Sir, you'll disturb her!" said the driver, indicating to a sleeping girl in the cart.

"Hell, yes, I'll disturb her!" said Arthur, storming up to the cart and shaking the girl awake. "Wake up, you!"

"Young man, do you know who this is?!" said the driver.

"I don't care who she is!" said Arthur. "Your cart nearly knocked me over!" he told the girl. "And you're sleeping!"

"Of course," she yawned. "It's daytime." She shook the golden blonde hair out of her face and took off her sunglasses, revealing bright, blue eyes. She jumped down from her cart. "I'll see you soon, Avaric. I'm sure I won't last longer at this school than at any of the others." She and the driver bumped their fists together, and he drove away.

"Is really how you go through life?" asked Arthur, still indignant. "Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?"

 _What is this British dude's problem?_ the girl thought. She told him, "Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant 'go'.", and walked away.

"Bloody Americans," Arthur muttered.

While Arthur was confronting the newcomer, the girl with the long, blonde pigtails was walking up to Francis.

"Mister Francis?" she said, quietly. "I know I'm just a mere munchkin…" She shifted her feet, shyly. "...but even a munchkin has feelings. And I've tried to tell you of mine...for you. But sometimes it's like you don't even know who I am."

"That's not true...um…" said Francis, trying to search for the girl's name in his brain.

"Maddie."

"Right! Maddie!" Francis grabbed Maddie by the wrist as he saw the new girl. "Maddie, do you know who that is?"

"You're touching me!" Maddie gasped.

"That's Amelia Jones!" said Francis. "She's that American Winkie princess who's reputation is so scandalacious!" He then walked over to her, wearing his best flirty face. "Were you looking for something or someone?" he asked her.

"Yeah," said Amelia, looking at the piece of paper with the classes on it she was given. "Some sort of history class."

"That's the history building over there," said Maddie, rushing over and trying leading to lead her away from Francis.

"The class just ended," Francis quickly said, pulling Amelia back.

"Perfect timing!" Amelia beamed. "So, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing," said Francis, coming close to her. "Until now…"

"We've been studying," said Maddie, squeezing herself between the two.

"I see that once again," said Amelia. "The responsibility to corrupt my fellow classmates falls to me. _The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson._

 _Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know._

 _They want you to become less callow, less shallow._

 _But I say 'Why invite stress in?'_

 _Stop studying strife._

 _And learn to live the unexamined life!"_

Some of the students had looked up from their books to see Amelia, who had started dancing as she continued to sing.

 _"Dancing through life, skimming the surface._

 _Gliding where turf is smooth._

 _Life is painless for the brainless._

 _Why think to hard when it's so soothing?_

 _Dancing through life, no need to tough it_

 _When you can slough it off as I do._

 _Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters_

 _It's just life. So keep dancing through._

By now, the students were starting to dance along with Amelia.

 _"Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping_

 _And always keeping it cool._

 _Life is fraught less when you're thoughtless._

 _Those who don't try never look foolish._

 _Dancing through life, mindless and careless._

 _Make sure you're where less trouble is rife._

 _Woes are fleeting, blows are glancing_

 _When you're dancing through life!_

So," said Amelia. "What's the most swankified place in town?"

"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom," said Francis.

Amelia grinned. "Sounds perfect!

 _Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom, we'll meet there later tonight._

 _We can dance 'til it's light._

 _Find the handsomest guy, whirl him 'round thrice._

 _Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom. Come on, follow me._

 _You'll be happy to be there."_

The crowd of students suddenly joined in the song.

 _"Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust_

 _If only dust is what we've come to,_

 _Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters_

 _It's just life_

 _So keep dancing through!"_

Maddie quickly hurried up to Francis and said, "Uh, Francis? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there, right by your side. Waiting, all night."

"Oh, well…" said Francis, pretending to be flattered. "That's so kind...um…"

"Maddie."

"Maddie. But do you know what would be even kinder?" He pointed to Peter, who was sitting in his wheelchair by the fountain, still reading.

 _"See that small and adorable boy? The one in the chair?_

 _It's seems so unfair, we should go on spree_

 _And not he, gee._

 _I know if someone would have the heart_

 _To go invite him,_

 _She'd be my heroine."_

"Well, maybe I could invite him," said Maddie.

 _"Oh, Maddie, really?"_ said Francis. _"You would do that for me?"_

"I would do anything for you, Francis," Maddie said, smiling. She went over to Peter and said, "Excuse me, Peter? There's something I would like to as you…"

Francis smiled. Now that Maddie was out of the way, he walked over Amelia.

"You're good," she complimented.

Francis did his flirty, French laugh. "I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight. So I'll be picking you up around 8:00?"

"Okay!"

They both looked at each other with admiration. _"Now that we've met one another,_

 _It's clear we deserve each other."_

 _"You're perfect!"_ France exclaimed.

 _"You're perfect!"_ Amelia exclaimed.

 _"So we're perfect together!"_ they said in unison. _"Born to be forever_

 _Dancing through life!"_

 **Chapter 5**

"It's absurd, I tell you!" Arthur seethed as he was walking with Peter down the hallway. "This silly American girl appears, and now everyone's off to worship her in some cultish social gathering!"

Peter, however, was beaming. "Even me! I'm going! Isn't it great? Maddie was too shy to ask me at first, but once Francis encouraged her-"

"Francis?!"

"Don't!" said Peter. "Don't say another word against him! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life thanks to Francis!

 _Finally for this one night, I'm about to have a fun night_

 _With this munchkin girl that Francis found for me._

 _And I only wish there were something I could do in return_

 _To repay him. Arthur, please see._

 _We deserve each other, and Francis helped it come true._

 _We deserve each other, Maddie and me._

Please, Arthur. Try to understand."

Arthur looked down at him. _"I do."_ He hurried with his brother to help him get ready for the party.

Meanwhile, in Francis' room, he and his friends, Gilbert and Antonio, were already dressing up. Francis was wearing a magenta suit with a silky white scarf while the other two were wearing identical tuxedos.

While Francis was looking for something to accessorize himself for Amelia, Gilbert opened a box and took out a black, pointy hat.

"Francis, what the hell is this? It looks so un-awesome!"

Francs quickly snatched the hat away. "Pretend you didn't see that! My grandma always buys me the most hideous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much."

Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other, and said to Francis, "Yes, you do."

Francis suddenly realized what his friends wanted him to do. "Oh no, I couldn't."

Antonio and Gilbert snickered and walked away, leaving their friend to do the trick.

Arthur just then came into the room. "Hey, Francis, Peter and I were talking about you just now-"

"And I was just talking about you," said Francis. He handed him the hat. "I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight.

 _It's rather sharp, don't you think?_

 _You know, black is this year's pink!_

 _You deserve each other. This hat and you, you're both so smart._

 _You deserve each other, so here, out of the goodness of my heart."_

And he left, leaving Arthur surprised with the hat in his hands.

At the Ozdust Ballroom, the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing with their partners. Maddie was with Peter, watching Francis and Amelia dance happily together.

"What's in the punch?" Peter asked.

"Lemons and melons and pears," Maddie answered.

"Oh my!"

Maddie decided to tell Peter about her favor to Francis. _"Listen, Peter."_

"Yes?"

 _"Um, Peter? I've got something to tell you._

 _A reason why...well, why I asked you here tonight._

 _Now, I know it isn't fair."_

 _"Maddie, I know why,"_ said Peter.

"You do?"

 _"It's because I'm in this chair,"_ said Peter, starting to look sad. _"And you felt sorry for me. Well, isn't that right."_

"No, no, no!" said Maddie, quickly, not wanting to hurt Peter's feelings. "It's because...because…. _because you're so adorable."_

Peter immediately brightened up. _"Oh, Maddie, I think you're wonderful._

 _And we deserve each other. Don't you see this is our chance?_

 _We deserve each other, don't we, Maddie?"_

 _"You know what?"_ said Maddie. _"Let's dance!"_

"What?"

 _"Let's dance!"_ Maddie was then taking his wheelchair and whirling Peter around the dancefloor.

While Maddie was busy impressing Peter, Madame Morrible had come to the Ozdust Ballroom and was walking toward Francis and Amelia.

"Mister Bonnefoy!"

"Madame Morrible, what are you doing here?" Francis asked.

"I have something for you," said Madame Morrible, handing Francis a white wand.

Francis' eyes lit up. "Oh, Madame, a training wand? How can I ever express my gratitution?"

"Oh don't thank me," said Madame Morrible. "This was your roommate's idea, not mine."

Francis now looked confused. "What? Arthur?"

"Yes," said Madame Morrible. "Mister Kirkland requested that I include you in sorcery class. He insisted I tell you this very night, or he would quit the seminar."

"But why?"

"I have no idea," said Madame Morrible, unimpressed. "My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will." And she walked away.

Amelia noticed Francis looking down at his wand with surprise. "What is it?"

"I got what I wanted," said Francis.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Let's dance!"

But before they could start dancing, several laughs and exclamations of disgust came from near the entrance of the ballroom. Arthur had come through the doors, wearing a plain, green shirt, and the black, pointy hat Francis had given him.

"Who's that?" Amelia asked Francis.

"My roommate," said Francis. "Please don't stare."

"How can you help it?"

As a couple people pointed rudely, Arthur immediately realized that he had been tricked. Determined to ignore the people around him, he closed his eyes and began to dance by himself.

"Well, I say this much for him: he doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks," said Amelia.

"Of course he does," said Francis, his voice full of guilt. "He just pretends not to. I feel terrible."

"Why?" asked Amelia. "It's not like it's your fault."

Francis watched as Arthur waved one arm, then waved the other, and then raised them both. Finally, Francis walked up to him. "Excuse me? May I cut in?"

…

Arthur watched as Francis began to do his moves. Waved one arm, waved the other, then raised both of them. Then, Arthur started to join him. To his surprise, when Arthur looked around, the other people in the ballroom started doing the moves, too. They began to sing:

" _Dancing through life, down at the Ozdust_

 _If only because dust is what we've come to._

 _And the strange thing: you're life will end up changing_

 _When you're dancing_

 _Through!"_

Arthur smiled, something he hadn't done in a while.

 **Chapter 6**

By the time that Arthur and Francis went back to their dorm, it was almost dawn; the party had went on all night.

"Your very first party ever?" Francis asked Arthur.

"Do funerals count?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, come on, your very first party!" said Francis, excitedly, trying to get Arthur excited, too. "I know! Let's each tell the other something we've never told anyone. I'll go first." He hopped next to Arthur on his bed and took a deep breath. "Amelia and I...are going to be married!" he said, gleefully.

"She said 'yes' already?!" Arthur asked.

"Oh, she doesn't know yet," Francis replied. "Now you tell me a secret."

"Like what?"

"Like...like, why do you sleep with this funny little, green bottle under your pillow?" asked Francis, taking a little, green bottle out from under Arthur's pillow.

Arthur jumped up. "Give it back!"

"Come on, tell!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Arthur snatched back the bottle and stuffed it back under his pillow. "It was my mother's, that's all."

Francis pouted. "Well, that's not fair! I told you a really good one."

After a brief pause, Arthur sighed. "My father hates me."

Francis gasped.

"That's not the secret," said Arthur. "The secret is...is that he has a good reason. It's my fault."

"What? What is?"

"That my brother is...the way he is. You see, when our mother was carrying Peter, our father began to worry that the new baby might come out-"

"Green," they said in unison.

"He was so worried," Arthur continued. "he made our mother chew milk flowers day and night. Only it made Peter come too soon, with his little legs all tangled. And our mother...never woke up. None of which wouldn't have happened if not for me."

"But that was the milk flowers' fault, not yours," said Francis. "That may be your secret, Arthur. But it doesn't make it true." He glanced out the window and saw the first rays of the sun coming over the horizon. "Look, it's tomorrow! So Angleterre,- is it alright if I call you Angleterre?"

"Why?"

"Well, you are English, aren't you?"

"Well, it's a bit long...and French" Arthur muttered. "but I'll deal with it."

"And you can call me 'Francis'. So Angleterre, now that we're friends," said Francis. "I've decided to make you my new project!"

"Y-You really don't have to do that," said Arthur.

"I know," said Francis. "That's what make me so nice!

 _Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,_

 _(And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?)_

 _My tender heart tends to start to bleed._

 _And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over._

 _I know, I know exactly what they need._

 _And even in your case…_ (He looked at the Englishman's messy blonde hair, green skin, and large eyebrows.) _...though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_

 _Don't worry. I'm determined to succeed, follow my lead._

 _And yes, indeed. You. Will. Be._

 _Popular. You're gonna be popular._

 _I'll teach you some clever tricks when you talk to chicks._

 _Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!_

 _I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix that hair,_

 _Everything that really counts to be popular._

 _I'll help you be popular._

 _You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports,_

 _Know the slang you've got to know._

 _So let's start! 'Cause you've got an awful long way to go._

 _Don't be offended by my frank analysis._

 _Think of it as personality dialysis._

 _Now that I've chosen to become a pal_

 _A brother, an adviser, there's nobody wiser._

 _Not when it comes to popular._

 _I know about popular._

 _And with an assist from me to be who you'll be_

 _Instead of dreary who-you-were, well, are,_

 _There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer._

 _Lar._

(He began to do gracefully twirls.) _Laaaaa laaaaaa laaaa-aaaa-aaaa-laaaaah!_

 _We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!"_

He grabbed a brush and a pair of tweezers, and began to brush Arthur's hair.

" _When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features,_

 _I remind them on their own behalf_

 _To. Think. Of._ (He emphasized each word by plucking out a couple hairs from Arthur's eyebrows while Arthur fidgeted in pain and cursed.)

 _Celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators_

 _Did they have brains or knowledge? Honhonhon, don't make me laugh!_

 _They were popular! Please!_

 _It's all about popular._

 _It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed._

 _So it's very shrewd to be_

 _Very, very popular like me!"_

Arthur face palmed. "This is never going to work."

"You mustn't think that way anymore, mon ami," said Francis. "Your whole life is about to change, and it's all because of moi. First, hair. This is how you toss your hair to make the women swoon." He then proceeded to toss both sides of his hair, saying, "Toss, toss." and doing a sexy French laugh. He glanced at Arthur, wanting him to try.

Arthur, feeling a bit foolish, because his hair wasn't as long and luscious as Francis', flicked both sides of his hair, muttering, "Toss, toss." And, not having own a "sexy laugh" of his own, did a poor imitation of a French one.

Francis shrugged. "You'll practice." He took out his training wand. "And now I will transform your plain dress shirt into magnificent cloak." He waved the wand and pointed it at Arthur's shirt. "Cloak."

Nothing happened.

Francis waved and pointed the wand again. "Cloak!"

Still nothing.

"Is this on?" Francis wondered, hitting the wand against his palm.

"Do you want me to try?" Arthur offered.

"Oh, just wear the dress shirt, it looks nice," said Francis, putting the wand away. "And now for the finishing touch." He opened a small box on his dresser and took out a pale pink bowtie. After helping Arthur tie it, he commented, "Pink goes good with green." He took a step back and looked at the Englishman he had transformed. "Why Arthur, look at you. You look handsome." He handed him a hand-held mirror.

Arthur looked him, astonished. No one had ever called him "handsome" before. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyebrows looked the same, but his hair was now a bit neater. And the green dress shirt and pink bowtie was a good color combination. For a minute, he stood, stunned at his reflection; he didn't know what to say.

"I...I…" He suddenly thrust the mirror into Francis' hands. "I have to go." And he turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Francis called after him. He stood for a minute, pondering (before smiling at his own reflection in the mirror), and resumed his singing.

" _And though you protest your disinterest,_

 _I know clandestinely…_

 _You're gonna grin and bear it, your newfound popularity!_

 _Laaaaaa laaaaaaa laaaaa-aaa-aaa-laaaaah! You'll be popular!_

 _Just not quite as popular_

 _As meeeee!"_

 **Chapter 7**

The next day, the students filed into the classroom for history class. Arthur was wearing the pink bowtie along with his Shiz uniform. He stood there, practicing Francis' "toss, toss" technique, when Amelia started giggling behind him.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" said Amelia. "It's just...you've been Frenchified. You don't have to do that, you know."

Doctor Dillamond came into the room. "Take your seats, class!" he said, hurriedly. "I have something to say and very little time! My dear students, this is my last day here at Shiz. Animals are no longer permitted to teach."

Arthur jumped up, outraged. "What?!"

"Please, Mister Kirkland. I want to thank you all," said Doctor Dillamond. "for sharing with me your enthusiasm, your essays, however feebly structured, and even, on occasion…" He indicated towards Arthur. "...your lunch."

Madame Morrible and a couple Ozian officials came into the classroom. "Doctor, I'm so terribly sorry."

"Madame, you can't permit this!" said Arthur.

"Mister Kirkland, don't worry about me," said Doctor Dillamond, taking his bag. "They can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out."

Two Ozian officials grabbed Doctor Dillamond by the arms and dragged him out of the classroom. "Come on, goat."

"You are not being told the whole story!" Doctor Dillamond shouted to his class as he was being dragged away. "Remember that, class!"

"Doctor Dillamond!" Arthur looked back at the silent class in outrage. "Are we all just going to sit here in silence?!"

"Mister Kirkland, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," said Madame Morrible.

"But-"

"Please, sir, take your seat."

One Ozian official came in, placing a covered up box on the desk. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon," the class replied half-heartedly.

"More and more everyday with each tick of the Time Dragon Clock in every corner of our great Oz," said the official. "one hears the silence of progress. For example, this is called a cage!"

He pulled off the cloth off, revealing a metal cage containing a trembling Lion Cub (with a curl on one side of its head) inside.

"Yes, you'll be seeing more and more of them in the future. Now this remarkable invention is actually for the animal's own good."

"If it's so good for him," said Arthur, angrily. "then why is he trembling?"

"He's excited to be here, that's all," said the official. "As I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion Cub this young is that he will never in fact learn how to speak! Gather round!"

As the students gathered around the desk, Arthur was horrified. "Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?!"

"He does seem to be a bit agitated, but that's easily remedied," said the official.

"What are we going to do?!" Arthur asked Amelia.

"'We?'" she asked.

"WELL, SOMEONE HAS TO DO SOMETHING!"

Green light shot out from Arthur's fingers and hit almost all the students. A second later, they were screaming, bending backwards or forwards, twisting and writhing in pain.

"What's happening?!" asked Amelia, shocked and scared.

"I-I don't know!" Arthur was staring down at his hands in shock. "I got mad, and then-"

"Okay, don't move! And don't get mad at me." Amelia grabbed the cage from the desk. "Well, are you coming?!"

Arthur fled with her out of the classroom.

"Careful! Don't shake him!"

"I'm not!"

The two of them ran out into the courtyard.

"We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know!" said Arthur. "We've got to find someplace safe."

"I realize that!" said Amelia, starting to get annoyed. "You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

"No," said Arthur. "Not really stupid."

"Why is it everytime I see you, you're causing some kind of commotion?" asked Amelia.

"I don't cause commotions," Arthur said with a sigh. "I _am_ one."

"That's for sure."

Arthur glared at her. "So you think I should keep my mouth shut. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I-"

"Do you think I want to be this way?"

"I-"

"Do you think I want to care this much?"

"All I'm say-"

"Do you think I don't know how easier my life would be if I didn't?!"

"Do you ever let anybody else talk?"

"Oh. Sorry. But can I say one more thing?"

"Fire away."

"You know you could have walked away back there," said Arthur, softly.

"So?"

"So," said Arthur. "no matter how shallow or self-absorbed you pretend to be-"

"Excuse me, there's no pretence here," said Amelia. "I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow."

"No you're not," said Arthur, seriously. "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."

…

"Fine. If you don't want my help…" Amelia started to walk away.

"No, I do!" Arthur caught her by the wrist. They slowly looked up into each other's eyes.

A frightened moan came from the Lion Cub in the cage. Arthur knelt down in front of the cage.

"His heart is pounding," he said. "I didn't mean to frighten him."

"What did you mean to do?" asked Amelia, kneeling beside him. "And why was I the only one you didn't do it to."

Arthur looked at her face; blood was welling up at the cut on her cheek. "You're bleeding."

"I am?"

"It must have scratched you."

"Yeah," Amelia murmured, still looking into Arthur's eyes. "Or maybe it scratched me or something."

When Arthur touched her cheek and wiped away the blood, Amelia abruptly stood up. "I'd better get to safety. I mean, the cub! Get the cub to safety."

"Uh, yeah."

Amelia picked up the cage and walked away quickly.

"Amelia!"

But Amelia was already too far away to hear.

Arthur's heart felt heavy. For a brief moment when he touched her, he thought that it could be possible that he might have feelings for her and she might have feelings for him. But now he was thinking even if there was the slimmest, tiniest chance, it would probably never happen. Besides, she loved Francis; Arthur wasn't the boy for him.

" _Hands touch, eyes meet._

 _Sudden silence, sudden heat._

 _Hearts leap in a giddy whirl._

 _She could be that girl,_

 _But I'm not that boy._

 _Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are._

 _Don't remember that rush of joy._

 _She could be that girl._

 _I'm not that boy._

 _Every so often, we long to steal_

 _To the land of what-might-have-been._

 _But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

 _When reality sets back in._

 _Blithe smile, lithe limb._

 _He who's winsome, she wins him._

 _Gold hair with a gentle curl._

 _That's the boy she chose. And heaven knows_

 _I'm not that boy._

 _Don't wish, don't start._

 _Wishing only wounds the heart._

 _I wasn't born for the pearl and rose._

 _There's a boy I know, she loves him so_

 _I'm not that boy."_

The sky turned grey and there was the sound of thunder. As the rain started coming down, Arthur felt more alone than he ever did.

A couple days later, it was raining. Arthur was standing by the fountain in the courtyard. Madame Morrible came out to the courtyard, holding an umbrella. She seemed excited about something.

"Mister Kirkland, there you are!" she said. "I have thrillifying news! I finally heard back from the Wizard! And my dear, he wishes to meet you!"

Arthur's eyes went wide. "He asked for me? Personally?!"

"I know how devastated you were the other day," said Madame Morrible. "With our poor Doctor Dillamond. But you see, one door closes and another opens!" She handed Arthur a train ticket.

"I don't know what to say! Madame, how can I ever thank you?" said Arthur, hugging Madame Morrible.

"Careful, dear," she said. "You mustn't get wet. Wait a minute." She waved her hands toward the sky, and the rain immediately stopped. "Oh, didn't I tell you weather is my specialty. Oz speed, my dear.

 _Now you're off to meet the wizard._

 _Make me proud!"_

 _"I will, I'll try,"_ said Arthur, grinning from ear to ear as Madame Morrible went away.

 _"And there we'll finally be_

 _The Wizard and I!"_

 **Chapter 8**

The next day, Francis, Peter, and Maddie came to the train station to bid Arthur goodbye.

"Arthur, I'm so proud!" said Peter, happily. "And I know Father will be, too. We're all proud, aren't we?" he said, looking at Maddie. Maddie nodded.

"Will you be okay without me?" asked Arthur?

"He'll be fine," said Francis. "What's-her-name will keep him company."

"My name is Maddie!" Maddie all but yelled. "I can't do this anymore."

Peter looked sad and confused as he watched Maddie hurry away from them.

"Peter, maybe she just isn't the right one for you," said Francis.

"No! She's the one," said Peter. "It's me that's not right. Don't worry about me, Arthur. I'll be fine. Safe journey." And he wheeled away after Maddie.

"Peter, wait!"

"Angleterre, let him go," said Francis. "He'll have to manage without you." He started to get misty in the eyes. "We all will."

"You'll barely notice I'm gone," said Arthur. "You have Amelia. Er...where is she, anyway? Not that I expect her to say goodbye to me. I mean we barely know each other."

"I don't know her either," said Francis, miserably. "Not anymore! She's distant and moodified. And she's been thinking, which really worries me. It all started that day Doctor Dillamond was fired. I never knew she cared so much about that old Goat!"

Arthur had a feeling that it wasn't Doctor Dillamond that made her feel this way. But when he looked ahead, in the distance, he saw Amelia running towards the station with a bunch of flowers in her hand.

Francis saw her, too. "Oh, look! She did come! Amelia! Over here, mon amour!"

But Amelia wasn't paying attention to Francis. "Arthur!" She came up to him and handed him the flowers. "I'm happy for you. I've been thinking…"

"Yeah, I've heard," said Arthur.

"...about that Lion Cub and everything," said Amelia. "I think about that day a lot."

"So do I." said Arthur, softly.

"Me too!" Francis piped up. "I think about it constantly. Poor Doctor Dillamond. It makes one want to take a stand. Since Doctor Dillamond had his own way of pronouncing my name, do you think in solidarity I should change my last name?" he asked Amelia.

"Well," she said. "That would be very…admirable, Francis." She looked back at Arthur. "Good luck, Arthur."

As she walked away, tears were running down Francis' face. "There! You see?! Stupid idea; I don't know what made me say it!"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said, trying to calm him down. "Everyone loves you."

"I don't care!" Francis cried. "I want her! I don't even think she's perfect anymore, and I still want her! This must be what other people feel like. How do they bear it?"

As Arthur gave him a comforting hug, an idea struck him. "Come with me!"

"Where?"

"To the Emerald City!"

"Really?" Francis grinned. "I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!"

 _"One short day in the Emerald City._

 _One short day in the Emerald City._

 _One short day in the Emerald City._

 _One short day full of so much to do._

 _Every way that you look in the city_

 _There's something exquisite. You'll want to visit_

 _Before the days through."_

The Emerald City was flooded with its citizens, all dressed in green. They were all visiting the stores and sights or walking and chatting in the streets. Among them were the two friends. Francis was wearing a pale yellow shirt while Arthur was wearing a black suit along with his black, pointy hat. The two of them looked around in awe as they wandered the city.

 _"There are buildings tall as quoxwood trees."_

 _"Dress salons."_

 _"Libraries."_

 _"Palaces!"_

 _"Museums!"_

 _"A hundred strong. There are wonders like I've never seen."_

 _"It's all grand!"_

 _"And it's all green!"_

 _"I think we've found a place where we belong!_

 _I wanna be in this hoi polloi."_

 _"So I'll be back for good someday."_

 _"To make my life and make my way."_

 _"But for today, we'll wander and enjoy!"_

The crowd of citizens joined in the pair's song as the two of them bought emerald green glasses.

 _"One short day in the Emerald City._

 _One short day to have a lifetime of fun._

 _One short day, and we're warning the city_

 _Now that we're in here, you'll know we've been here_

 _Before we are done!"_

They were in front of a Broadway-like theater that had the word "Wizomania" on the sign in flashing green lights. As the tourists poured inside, Francis was clearly enjoying himself.

"The night life! The hustle and bustle! It's all so...Ozmopolitan!" He saw Arthur standing still, looking dazed. "Angleterre, come on! We'll be late for 'Wizomania'!"

"I want to remember this moment. Always," Arthur said, breaking into a smile. "No one's staring. No one's pointing. For the first time, I'm somewhere...where I belong."

"You look positively emerald," Francis told his friend.

They took each other's hands and ran into the theater.

In the theater, the Wizomania chorus began to sing:

 _Who's the mage whose major_

 _Itinerary is making all Oz merrier?_

 _Who's the sage who sagely_

 _Sailed in to save our posteriors?_

 _Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning_

 _Has all of Oz honeymooning?_

 _Whooooooooooo…_

 _Wiz-n't he wonderful?_

 _Our wonderful wizard!_

When the show had ended, Arthur and Francis made their way to the Wizard's palace in the middle of the city. Following them were the Wizomania chorus who still had the song in their heads.

" _One short day (Who's the mage)_

 _In the Emerald City. (Whose major itinerary is making all Oz merrier?)_

 _One short day (Who's the sage)_

 _To have a lifetime of fun. (Who sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?)"_

 _"What a way,"_ Arthur and Francis wondered. _"to be seeing the city._

 _Where so many roam to. We'll call it home, too._

 _And then, just like now, we can say_

 _We're just two friends…"_

 _"Two good friends,"_ said Arthur.

 _"Two best friends,"_ Francis corrected.

 _"Sharing one wonderful_

 _One short…"_

An guard came out of the big, green gates. "The Wizard will see you now!"

 _"Day!"_

 **Chapter 9**

The Wizard's throne room was dark and mostly empty. In the middle of the room stood a giant frame with twinkling lights around it. In the middle of the frame was a giant, fearsome-looking head floating above a throne. Francis hid behind Arthur when the head began to speak.

"I AM OZ," it said in a booming voice. "THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE. WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU SEEK ME?"

"Say something!" Francis said to Arthur.

Arthur stepped forward. "I am Arthur Kirkland, your terribleness. And this is my-"

"Oh, is that you, Arthur? I didn't realize."

The voice came from behind the frame. A second later, the mechanical head powered down and the lights dimmed. From behind the machine stepped an old man wearing a green waistcoat and a gray robe. This was the Wizard of Oz.

"I hope I didn't startle you," he said. "It is so hard to make out people's faces when I'm back there. Now let's see, which is which?" He looked at the green man. "Arthur? A pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking Arthur's hand. He turned to Francis. "And you must be?"

"Francis Bonnefoy. With an 'o'," said Francis, shaking the Wizard's hand.

"I know," said the Wizard when he saw Francis looking at the giant mechanical head. "It's a bit much, isn't it? But people expect this sort of thing, and you have to give people what they want."

"I'm so happy to meet you," said Arthur.

"Well, that's good," said the Wizard, smiling. "Because that's what I like best: making people happy.

 _I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be a father._

 _That's why I do the best I can to treat each citizen of Oz_

 _As son or daughter._

 _So Arthur, I'd like to raise you high,_

 _'Cause I think everyone deserves a chance to fly!_

 _And helping you with your ascent_

 _Allows me to feel so parental._

 _For I am a sentimental man."_

"Your Ozness," said Arthur, graciously. "I knew you'd help! You see, we're not here just for ourselves."

"We're not?" Francis asked.

"No. We're here," said Arthur. "Because something bad is happening to the Animals-"

"Oh, please. I'm the Wizard of Oz," said the Wizard. "I already know why you've come. And I fully intend to grant your request. But, you must prove yourself first."

"Of course," said Francis. He whispered to Arthur, "Prove yourself, prove yourself."

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Madame!" the Wizard called. "The book!"

"Right away, your Ozness!" a familiar voice responded.

The boys turned around with amazement. "Madame Morrible?!"

"I believe you're acquainted with my new press secretary," said the Wizard.

"Press secretary?!" said Arthur.

"Yes, gentlemen," said Madame Morrible. "I've risen up in the world! You'll find that the Wizard is a very generous man. If you do something for him, he'll do much for you."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Arthur.

The Wizard introduced him to a mint colored rabbit in his arms. "This is my pet bunny, Minty. She watches the birds so longingly every morning."

"So his Ozness was thinking perhaps a levitation spell," said Madame Morrible.

Francis stared at the book Madame Morrible was holding. "I don't believe it...is that The Grimmerie?!"

"Yes," said Madame Morrible. "The Ancient Book of Thaumaturgy and Enchantments."

"Can I touch it?" asked Francis, entranced.

"No."

Madame Morrible handed the book to Arthur, and opened it to a certain page.

"What funny writing," said Arthur, looking at the text.

"It's a lost language," said Madame Morrible. "The lost language of spells."

"A kind of recipe book for change," the Wizard commented.

"So don't be discouraged if you can't decipherate it," said Madame Morrible. "I myself can only read a spell or two and that took years and years of-"

But Arthur was already chanting it, almost as if he knew it. "Ahben Tahkay…"

"Merciful Oz!" Madame Morrible exclaimed.

"Oh, Minty," said the Wizard. "What an experience you're about to have!

 _Since once I had my own day in the sky,_

 _I say that everyone deserves the chance to fly-"_

He was interrupted when Arthur, suddenly alarmed, asked, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Minty the Bunny had began to whimper as she stiffened her back.

"It's just the transition," Madame Morrible tried to assure Arthur.

"Minty? Are you alright?" Arthur asked the bunny. "Why can't she answer me?!"

Suddenly, two mint-colored, fluffy wings popped out of the bunny's back.

"You did it!" Francis said in amazement. "You really did it!"

Arthur, however, was horrified. "No, she's in pain! How do I reverse the spell?"

"You can't!" said Madame Morrible. "You can't reverse a spell; spells are irreversible. I knew it!" she said to the Wizard. "I knew he had the power. I told you."

Arthur looked up at his former headmistress. "You...you planned all of this?"

"For you, too, dear," she said. "For your benefit, too."

"This is only the beginning," said the Wizard. "Look!"

He pulled a lever, which cause a back wall to open up. Behind it was a large metal cage filled with mint-colored, winged rabbits. Arthur's eyes widened in horror.

The Wizard and Madame Morrible, however, were delighted. "If this is how you do on your first time out," said the Wizard. "the sky's the limit!"

"Such wingspan!" said Madame Morrible. "Won't they make perfect spies."

"Spies?!" Arthur was distraught.

"You're right," said the Wizard. "That's a harsh word. What about 'scouts'? That's all they'll be really. They'll fly around Oz, and report back any subversive Animal activity."

The Wizard's words hit Arthur like a blow to the stomach. "So it's you? You're behind it all?!"

"Arthur," said the Wizard. "When I first got here, there was discord and discontent. And where I come from, everyone knows the best way to bring folks together is to give them a really good enemy."

"You can't read this book at all, can you?" said Arthur. "That's why you need an enemy, and spies, and cages!" Realization slowly became clear in Arthur's brain. "You have no real power."

"Exactly," the Wizard admitted. "And that's why I need you! Can't you see? The world is your oyster now! You have so many opportunities ahead of you! You both do!"

"Merci, your Ozness!" said Francis, bowing.

 _"The two of you, it's time I raised you high,"_ said the Wizard.

 _Yes! The time has come for you to-"_

"NO!" Arthur fled from the room with the book in his hands.

"Angleterre! I'm sorry, your Wizardness! I'll get him back!" said Francis, running after Arthur.

"We've got to get him back!" yelled the Wizard, running behind his great machine. "He knows too much!"

"Don't worry, your Ozness!" called Madame Morrible. "I'll handle it!" And she ran from the room as well.

The mechanical head came back to life, roaring, "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

The guards came running in.

"THERE'S A FUGITIVE AT ARMS IN THE PALACE!" yelled the head. "FIND HIM. CAPTURE HIM! BRING HIM TO ME!"

"Yes, your Ozness!" said the guards. And they ran off in search of the fugitive.

 **Chapter 10**

"Angleterre, stop! Where are you going?!"

When Arthur ran into the room, he looked around. There were a couple of old cloaks on the ground, a broom by wall, and there was only one window.

"Damn it!" yelled Arthur. "There are no more stairs; this must be the attic! The guards are coming up! We'll have to barricade the door!" He grabbed the broom. "I'll use this!"

While Arthur barricaded the door with the broom, Francis yelled, "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?!

 _I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now!_

 _I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever!_

 _I hope you think you're clever!"_

 _"I hope you're happy!,"_ said Arthur angrily. _"I hope you're happy, too!_

 _"I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission_

 _To feed your own ambition!"_

By now, the boys were in each other's faces, saying, _"So, though I can't imagine how,_

 _I hope your happy_

 _Right now!"_

Suddenly, Madame Morrible's voice came from a megaphone in the palace, addressing to the city below. "Citizens of Oz," she announced. "there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing he says; he's evil! Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent bunnies! His green skin is but an outward manifestorium of his twisted nature. This distortion! This repulsion! This WICKED WARLOCK!"

Arthur and Francis stood frozen on the spot.

"Don't be afraid," said Francis.

"I'm not," Arthur managed to choke out. "It's the Wizard who should be afraid...of me."

"Angleterre, listen to me," said Francis. "Just say you're sorry before it's too late.

 _You can still be with the Wizard,_

 _What you've worked and waited for._

 _You can have all you ever wanted…"_

"I know," said Arthur. _"But I don't want it. No! I can't want it_

 _Anymore."_

A new feeling began to build up inside of him. The feeling of confidence. The feeling of rebellion.

" _Something has changed within me. Something is not the same._

 _I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

 _Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep._

 _It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes…_

 _And leap._

 _It's time to try defying gravity._

 _I think I'll try defying gravity._

 _And you can't pull me down."_

" _Can't I make you understand?"_ Francis said. _"You're having delusions of grandeur."_

But Arthur wasn't listening. _"I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so._

 _Some things I cannot change, but 'til I try, I'll never know._

 _Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost._

 _Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity._

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity._

 _And you can't pull me down!"_

There was the sound of loud banging on the barricaded door. The Wizard's guards had reached them. "Open this door in the name of his Ozness!"

Arthur quickly opened The Grimmerie, opened it to the levitation spell, and started chanting.

"What are you doing?!" said Francis. "That's what started this mess in the first place! That hideous levitation spell! STOP!"

Arthur stopped chanting. Nothing had happened.

"Well," said Francis. "Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are."

But before Arthur could think it was true, the broom barricading the door slowly began to float up.

"Sacrebleu!" Francis exclaimed.

"I told you, Francis!" said Arthur, excitedly. "Didn't I tell you?!"

"Bash it in!" the guards yelled. "Fetch the battering ramikin!"

Arthur held out the broom to Francis. "Quick! Get on!"

"What?!"

"Come with me," said Arthur. "Think of what we can do together.

 _Unlimited. Together, we're unlimited._

 _Together, we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Francis._

 _Dreams the way we planned 'em."_

" _If we work in tandem,"_ Francis added.

" _There's no fight we cannot win,"_ they said in unison.

 _Just you and I defying gravity._

 _With you and I defying gravity."_

" _They'll never bring us down._ Well," said Arthur. "Are you coming?"

Francis hesitated. He looked out of the window to the green, grand city below. Finally, he shook his head.

"Ah," said Arthur, disappointed. "That's what I figured."

"Oh, Angleterre, you're trembling." Francis took a black cloak off of the floor and wrapped it around Arthur's shoulders. "Here, put this around you."

The two of them looked at each other, knowing that this is where they would part ways.

" _I hope you're happy,"_ said Francis. _"Now that you're choosing this."_

" _You too,"_ said Arthur. _"I hope it brings you bliss."_

" _I really hope you get it,"_ they said to each other. _"And you don't live to regret it._

 _I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy,_

 _My friend."_

The door burst open, and the guards came rushing in. "There he is! Don't let him get away!" They started advancing toward Francis.

"It's not him!" said Arthur, boldly. "He has nothing to do with it! I'm the one you want! It's me!" He raised his broom high and felt his feet leave the ground.

"IT'S ME!"

He rose higher into the air. He then swung himself onto his broom, and flew out of the window. The guards and Francis came running to the window to see Arthur hovering in front of them.

 _"So if you care to find me,"_ he shouted. _"look to the western sky!_

 _As someone told me lately: everyone deserves a chance to fly!_

 _And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free._

 _To those who ground me, take a message back from me!_

 _Tell them how I am defying gravity!_

 _I'm flying high, defying gravity!_

 _And soon, I'll match them in renown._

 _And nobody in all of Oz,_

 _No Wizard that there is or was_

 _Is ever gonna bring_

 _Me down!"_

As Arthur swung himself up into the sky, Francis said inside his head, _"I hope you're happy."_

The citizens of the Emerald City looked up and pointed at their new enemy in fear. _"Look at him, he's wicked! Get him!"_ they yelled.

" _No one mourns the wicked!_

 _So we have to bring him down!"_

Leaving the Emerald city behind him, Arthur gave a song-like yell of exhilaration as he let go of all his past insecurities and started his new life of rebellion and freedom.

 **End of Act I**

 **Act II**

 **Chapter 11**

Several months had passed. However, the panic and paranoia in the land of Oz didn't die down. Every day the citizens feared who will fall victim to the Wicked Warlock's power.

 _"Every day, more wicked! Every day, the terror grows!_

 _All of Oz is ever on alert!_

 _That's the way with wicked: spreading fear wherever he goes!_

 _Seeking out new victims he can hurt!_

 _Like some terrible, green blizzard, throughout the land he flies!_

 _Defaming our poor Wizard with his calumnies and lies!_

 _He lies!_

 _Save us from the wicked!_

 _Shield us so we won't be hexed!_

 _Give us warning: where will he strike next?_

 _Where will he strike next?_

 _Where will he strike next?!"_

The crowd was standing in front of the Wizard's palace. Madame Morrible was standing beside Amelia, who was wearing a Ozian guard uniform. They both watched as a well-dressed Francis addressed the crowd in front of them.

"Fellow Ozians," he said in a loud and clear voice. "As terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day...and celebrate!

 _Oh, what a celebration we'll have today!"_

 _"Thank goodness!"_ the crowd cheered.

 _"Let's have a celebration the 'Francis' way!"_

 _"Thank goodness!"_

 _"Finally, a day that's totally wicked warlock free!"_ said Madame Morrible.

 _"We couldn't be happier,"_ said the jubilant crowd. _"Thank goodness!"_

"And thank goodness for you, Francis!" said Madame Morrible. "And for your beautiful swan, our new Lady of the Guard. You've been the forefront for the hunt of the Wicked Warlock, haven't you, my lady?" she asked Amelia.

"Actually, I don't think of him as a Wicked Warlock-"

"So, darling," said Madame Morrible. "How does it feel?"

"Frustrating," said Amelia, frowning. "But I became Lady of the Guard to find him! And-"

"No!" said Madame Morrible. "Being engaged!"

"Congratulations!" said the crowd of Ozians.

Amelia turned to Francis. "This is an engagement party?"

"Surprised?" said Francis, grinning.

"Yes!" Amelia answered, faking a smile.

"Good. We hoped you'd be, the Wizard and I." Francis looked back at the crowd.

 _"We couldn't be happier. Right, dear?_

 _Couldn't be happier, right here_

 _Look what we've got: a fairy-tale plot._

 _Our very own happy ending_

 _Where we couldn't be happier, true dear?_

 _Couldn't be happier._

 _And we're happy to share_

 _Our ending vicariously with all of you._

 _She couldn't look lovelier._

 _I couldn't feel humbler._

 _We couldn't be happier,_

 _Because happy is what happens_

 _When all your dreams come true!"_

"And we are happy for you, Francis!" said Madame Morrible. "As Press Secretary, I've striven to ensure that all of Oz knows the story of your braverism! How vividly I remember:

 _The day you were first summoned to an audience with Oz._

 _And although he would not tell you why initially,_

 _When you bowed before his throne, he decreed you'd hence be known_

 _As Francis the Good officially!"_

"That's not how you described it to me," Amelia whispered.

"Well, no, not exactly, but we'll talk about it later," Francis whispered back.

 _"Then, with a jealous yell,"_ continued Madame Morrible.

 _"The Warlock burst from concealment,_

 _Where he has been lurking, surreptitially!"_

The crowd gasped shouted in horror.

 _"I hear he has an extra eye that always remains awake!"_ said someone in the crowd.

 _"I hear that he can shed his skin as easily as a snake!"_ another cried.

 _"I hear some rebel Animals are feeding and sheltering him!"_ a third pointed out.

 _"I hear his soul is so unclean, pure water can melt him!"_ a fourth yelled.

This got Amelia's attention. "What?!"

 _"Melt him?! Please somebody go and melt him!"_ shouted the crowd.

"Did you hear that?! Water will melt him?!" said Amelia, incredulously. "People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything!"

"Excuse us just a tick tock," said Francis, pulling Amelia off the podium.

"I can't just stand here, grinning, pretending to go along with all of this!" Amelia hissed.

"Amelia! Do you think I like hearing them say those awful things about him?" said Francis. "I hate it!"

"Well, what are we doing here?" said Amelia, starting to walk away. "Let's go! Let's get outta here!"

"I can't," said Francis, stopping her. "I can't leave now. Not when people are looking to me to help raise their spirits."

"You can't leave," said Amelia. "because you can't resist this. That's the truth."

"Well, maybe I can't," Francis admitted. "Is that so wrong? I mean, who could?"

"Do you know who could?" said Amelia. "And who has?" She started to walk away again.

"Amelia!" Francis' voice made her stop. "I miss him, too. But we can't just stop living. No one has searched harder for him than you, but don't you see? He doesn't want to be found. You've got to face it."

Amelia sighed. "You're right."

…

"And if it'll make you happy, of course I'll marry you."

"But, it'll make you happy, too, right?" asked Francis.

"Oh, you know me," said Amelia. "I'm always happy." And she walked away.

"Amelia!" When Francis saw that a couple people in the crowd were watching, he added, "Thanks plenty, mon amour." He got back up on the podium. "She's just gone to fetch me a refreshment," he told the crowd. "She's so thoughtful that way.

 _That's why I couldn't be happier._

 _No, I couldn't be happier._

 _Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit_

 _Unlike I anticipated._

 _But I couldn't be happier._

 _Simply couldn't be happier. No, not simply,_

 _"Cause getting your dreams, it's strange, but it seems_

 _A little, well, complicated._

 _There's a kind of a sort of cost._

 _There's a couple of things get lost._

 _There are bridges you cross you didn't know_

 _You'd cross until you've crossed!_

 _And if that joy, that thrill_

 _Doesn't thrill like you think it will. Still,_

 _With this perfect finale, the cheers and the bally,_

 _Who, Who wouldn't be happier?_

 _So I couldn't be happier._

 _Because happy is what happens_

 _When all your dreams come true._

 _Well, isn't it?_

 _Happy is what happens_

 _When you're dreams come true!"_

 _"We love you, Francis, if we may be so frank! (Thank goodness!)"_ the crowd cheered.

 _"For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank! (Thank goodness!)_

 _That means the Wizard, Francis, and fiance._

 _They couldn't be goodlier, he couldn't be handsomer, we couldn't be luckier!"_

 _"I couldn't be happier!"_ said Francs.

 _"Thank goodness! Today! Thank goodness for today!"_

 **Chapter 12**

Back in Munchkinland, in the Governor's mansion, Maddie was bringing Peter a cup of tea. She was wearing a gray uniform; she had become Peter's servant. Peter, on the other hand, was wearing a black dress shirt and pants, a red tie, and his silver, jeweled boots. He had upgraded his wheelchair to a red interior and a gold lining and wheels.

After delivering the tea to Peter, Maddie asked, "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"I've asked you to call me Peter, remember?" Peter asked her.

"Yes, sir," Maddie replied, dully. And she walked out of the room.

"Maddie!" Peter gave a frustrated sigh. No matter what he did, Maddie was so stiff and cold to him. It was so different than when she invited to the dance long ago. He pulled out a hand-held mirror and looked at his reflection. "Am I not handsome enough?" he thought.

"Well, it seems the small just stay small."

Peter turned around and shrieked when he saw Arthur's green face appear in the mirror of the wardrobe.

"While the green just stay green." Arthur came out of the wardrobe. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I seem to have that effect on people. It's so good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Well, there's no place like home," Arthur answered. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I need Father's help. I need him to stand with me."

Peter shook his head. "That's impossible."

"No, it isn't," said Arthur. "Not if you ask him. He'll do it for you, Peter. You know he will!"

"Father's dead!" Peter blurted out.

"What?"

"He's dead. I'm the governor now." When he saw Arthur lower his eyes, he said, "Well, what did you expect? After he learned what you've done, how you disgraced us, he died of shame! Embarrassed to death."

"Good," said Arthur, quietly. "I'm glad. It's better."

"That's a wicked thing to say!" Peter said, aghast.

"No, it's just true!" said Arthur. "Because, now it's just us. You can help me, and together we can-"

"Oh, Arthur, shut up!" Peter shouted. "First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive; I'm an unelected official. And why should I help you? You fly around Oz, trying to rescue Animals you've never even met, and not _once_ have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue _me!_

 _All of my life, I've depended on you!_

 _How do you think that feels?_

 _All of my life, I've depended on you_

 _And this hideous chair with wheels!_

 _Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up_

 _And longing to pick up_

 _My heels."_

"Peter, there isn't a spell for everything!" Arthur tried to tell him. "The power is mysterious! It's not like cobbling up a pair of-" He suddenly had his eyes set on Peter's boots. An idea struck his mind. "Wait." He pulled out the Grimmerie, and turned to a certain page. He started chanting. _"Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess…"_

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. "What does that mean?"

Arthur didn't break his concentration and kept chanting.

Seconds later, Peter was shrieking in horror and pain. His boots started to glow red like fiery jewels. "Oh! My boots! It feels like they're on fire! What did you do to my boots?!" Suddenly, he stood up from his wheelchair. He took one step forward, but then he stumbled and fell down. "No!" he said when Arthur bent down to help him. "Don't help me." He picked himself up and when he realized that he was standing up right, he started smiling in amazement.

Arthur was smiling, too. _"Oh Peter, at last!_

 _I've done what long ago I should._

 _And finally from these powers, something good!_

 _Finally! Something good!"_

Peter suddenly started calling, "Maddie! Come quickly! Maddie, come here at once!" He sat back down in his wheelchair.

"Maddie? No, Peter, no one can know I'm here!" said Arthur, desperately.

Maddie came into the room. "What is it, Mister Governor?" Then, she saw Arthur. "You!"

"Maddie."

Maddie grabbed a knife from a platter on the table. He held it out at Arthur. "Stay back!"

"Maddie, it's just me!" said Arthur, trying to calm her. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

"You're lying!" Maddie shouted (not as loud). "That's all you ever do! You and your brother! He's as wicked as you are!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur.

"I'm talking about my life!" Maddie answered. "The little that's left of it! I'm not free to leave Munchkinland, none of us are! Ever since he took power, he's been stripping the munchkins of our rights! And we didn't have that many to begin with! And do you know why?"

"To keep you here with me," said Peter. "But none of that matters anymore. Look!"

When Maddie saw Peter stand up, she dropped the knife in amazement. She looked at Arthur. "You...did this for him?"

"For both of us," said Peter.

Maddie smiled. "Oh, Peter, this changes everything!"

"I know!"

 _"Listen, Peter?"_

"Yes?"

 _"Um, Peter? Surely now, I won't matter to you,"_ said Maddie.

 _"And you won't mind my leaving here tonight."_

Peter looked confused. "Leaving?"

 _"Yes!"_ said Maddie, hopefully.

 _"That ball that's being staged, announcing Francis is engaged_

 _To Amelia…"_

Now, Peter was starting to look upset. "Francis?"

 _"Yes, Peter, that's right._

 _And I've got to go appeal to him,_

 _Express the way I feel to him._

Oh, Peter," said Maddie. "I lost my heart to Francis the moment I first saw him. You know that."

Peter's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Lost your heart? _Well, we'll see about that."_

"Peter, let her go."

 _"Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?!"_

Maddie grabbed the knife again. "Don't come any closer!"

 _"You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you!"_ said Peter, aggressively. _"If I have to- I have to-"_ He glanced at the Grimmerie at the floor. _"Magic-spell you!"_ He dropped down to the floor and started chanting the spell on the next page. "Ah tum...core tum…"

"Peter, stop! It's dangerous!"

"What's he doing?!"

"You're pronouncing the words all wrong!" Arthur yelled.

"I'm warning you!" said Maddie. "Don't try and stop me!"

Arthur grabbed Peter by the shoulders. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

But it was too late. Maddie suddenly felt a great pain in her chest, and gasped as it felt tighter.

"Maddie, what is it?!"

"My heart!" she gasped. "It feels like it's shrinking!" She fell unconscious into Peter's wheelchair.

"Arthur, do something!" Peter pleaded.

"I can't!"

"What?!"

"You can't reverse a spell once it's been cast!"

"Then, what'll we do?! This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown me that horrendible book-"

"Shut up, will you?!" said Arthur. "I've got to find another spell; it's the only thing that might work!" He took the Grimmerie and the wheelchair and wheeled it behind the wardrobe.

While Arthur was searching for a spell, Peter stood, praying, _"Save her, please just save her._

 _My poor Maddie, sweet and brave her._

 _Don't leave me 'til my sorry life has ceased._

 _Alone and loveless here, with just the boy in the mirror._

 _Just him and me, the Wicked Warlock of the East!_

 _We deserve each other…"_

Arthur came from behind the wardrobe with the wheelchair, looking relieved. "She's asleep."

"What about her heart?" Peter asked.

"It's okay," Arthur answered. "She won't need one now. I have to go to the Emerald City. What happened to those bunnies is my fault. I've got to set them free."

"You're not going back there to save some bunnies," said Peter. "You're going to find Amelia. But it's too late."

Arthur got his broomstick from the wardrobe and tucked the Grimmerie away in his bag. He started for the window.

"Arthur, please don't leave me!" Peter pleaded, going after him.

Arthur stopped him. "Peter, I've done everything I could for you. And it hasn't been enough. And nothing ever will be." He took a last glance at his brother before hopping onto his broom and flying out of the window.

"Arthur!"

A moan came from the wheelchair. "Where am I? What happened?" Maddie mumbled.

"Nothing," Peter answered. "You just fell asleep."

But when he turned around, he saw that Maddie's skin and hair had changed completely into tin; she was now a Tin-Girl. Peter screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"It wasn't me, it was him!" said Peter, horrified. "I tried to stop him!"

Maddie then happened to look at herself in the mirror. She gasped in horror at her new tin self.

"Maddie, please. Please, I still-"

"NO!" Maddie ran, hysterical, out of the room.

"It was Arthur, Maddie!" Peter called after her. "IT WAS ARTHUR!"

 **Chapter 13**

While the engagement ball was going on in the Great Hall of the Wizard's palace, Arthur had come into the Wizard's throne room. He walked behind the big frame where the mechanical head was. The back of the frame was covered with an assortment of metal gears and blinking lights and a microphone for the Wizard's booming voice.

"So this is where you work your little trick," Arthur thought, bitterly, setting his broom aside the wall. He started looking around. Surely there was a lever or something to that cage.

"I knew you'd be back."

Arthur spun around to see the Wizard standing behind him.

"Please just hear me out," said the Wizard. "I don't want to harm you."

"Well, you have," said Arthur. "You have harmed me!"

"I know, and I regret it." The Wizard stepped forward. "Arthur-"

"Stay where you are! I am setting those bunnies free," said Arthur. "And if you try to interfere or call your guards-"

"I'm not going to call anyone," said the Wizard. "The truth is I'm glad to see you again. It gets pretty lonely for me around here, and I know you must get lonely, too."

"You don't know the first thing about me!" Arthur spat.

"But I do," said the Wizard. "I know the real reason why you came back. It's why everyone comes to see the great Wizard of Oz: so I'll grant them their heart's desire."

"I don't want anything from you," Arthur mumbled.

"Sure you do," said the Wizard. "You want to stop fighting. Stop running. Arthur, you have been so strong through all of this. Aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you? Please, can't we start again?"

…

"Don't you think I wish I could?" said Arthur. "I would give anything to turn back the clocks. Go back to that time when I actually believed you were wonderful! The wonderful Wizard of Oz! Nobody believed in you more than I did."

"Arthur." The Wizard stepped forward.

 _"I never asked for this or planned it in advance._

 _I was merely blown here by the winds of chance._

 _I never saw myself as a solomon or socrates._

 _I knew who I was: one of your dime-a-dozen mediocrates._

 _Then suddenly, I'm here! Respected, worshipped even!_

 _Just because the folks in Oz needed someone to believe in._

 _Does it surprise you I got hooked and all too soon?_

 _What can I say? I got carried away,_

 _And not just by balloon._

 _Wonderful. They called me wonderful._

 _So I said, 'Wonderful. If you insist._

 _I will be wonderful.' And they said, 'Wonderful!'_

 _Believe me, it's hard to resist._

 _"Cause it feels wonderful, they think I'm wonderful!_

 _Hey, look who's wonderful. This corn-fed hick_

 _Who said it might be keen to build a town of green_

 _And a wonderful road of yellow brick!_

See, I never had a family of my own; I was always traveling. So I guess I just wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything."

"So you lied to them," said Arthur.

"Only verbally," the Wizard replied. "Besides, they were lies that they wanted to hear. Where I come from, we believe all sorts of things that aren't true. We call it 'history'.

 _A man's called a traitor or liberator._

 _A rich man's a thief or philanthropist._

 _Is one a crusader or ruthless invader?_

 _It's all in which label is able to persist._

 _There are precious few at ease_

 _With moral ambiguities._

 _So we act as though they don't exist._

 _They call me wonderful. So I am wonderful._

 _In fact, it's so much who I am, it's part of my name._

 _And with my help you can be the same._

 _At long, long last, receive your due long overdue. Arthur,_

 _The most celebrated are the rehabilitated._

 _There'll be such a whoop-de-doo,_

 _A celebration throughout Oz_

 _That's all to do with you."_

Arthur slowly looked up at the Wizard.

 _"Wonderful! They'll call you wonderful!"_ said the Wizard.

 _"It does sound wonderful,"_ said Arthur.

 _"Trust me, it's fun!"_ grinned the Wizard.

" _When you are wonderful, it would be wonderful._

 _Wonderful, wonderful one!"_

Arthur thought for a moment. Then he said, _"I'll accept your proposition."_

" _Wonderful!"_

" _On one condition…"_

"Yes?"

" _You set those bunnies free."_

The Wizard hesitated for a moment.

…

"Done!"

He pulled a switch on the frame, and the back wall opened. The large cage was opened and the mint-colored, winged bunnies joyously flew out across the window and out of the window.

"Fly!" Arthur yelled, joyously. "FLY! You're free! Minty! Minty, I'm so sorry, but you're free now, so fly!" After all the bunnies had gone out of the window, Arthur noticed something hidden underneath a blanket. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, no, wait!" the Wizard yelled.

But Arthur had already pulled off the blanket, and his mouth opened in horror at what he saw. Doctor Dillamond was on all fours, trembling.

"No! It can't be! Doctor Dillamond…"

"Arthur, we just can't let him continue speaking out," said the Wizard.

"Doctor Dillamond, are you alright?" Arthur said to his former teacher. "Don't be afraid. It's me, Arthur. Don't you remember me?"

Doctor Dillamond let out a bleating sound.

"Can't you speak?"

Doctor Dillamond shook his head, bleating and running away.

Arthur's eyes were full of fire as he looked up at the Wizard. "We have nothing in common. I am nothing like you, and I never will. And I will FIGHT YOU 'TIL THE DAY I DIE!"

As Arthur started advancing towards him, the Wizard ran behind his machine and turned on the giant mechanical head. "GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Suddenly, Amelia and two Ozian guards came running into the throne room.

"What's the matter, your Ozness?"

"Amelia!" Arthur was relieved. "Amelia, it's you!"

"Silence, Warlock!" said Amelia, her rifle held out.

"There's a goat on the lam, ma'am," said one of the guards.

"Never mind that," said Amelia. "Just fetch me some water!"

"Water, ma'am?"

"You heard me! As much as you can carry!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The two guards ran out of the room.

"Amelia," said Arthur. "Not you, too."

"I said, silence!" She ran behind the machine.

"No!"

Amelia ran back out, dragging the Wizard out with her. "Not a sound, your Ozness!" she said. "Unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" She turned to Arthur. "Arthur, I'll find Dillamond later. You need to get out of here."

"Amelia, you frightened me," said Arthur. "I thought you might've changed."

"I have changed," said Amelia.

Arthur was confused. What was she talking about?

Just then, Francis came into the room. "What's going on?" He turned his head, and ran to hug Arthur. "Angleterre! Thank goodness you're alive! But you shouldn't have come. If anyone discovers you-"

"Francis, you'd better go."

"Amelia, what are you doing?" said Francis when he saw Amelia pointing her rifle at the Wizard.

"Please, just go back to the ball!"

"Your Ozness," Francis told the Wizard. "she means no direspectation, please understand. We all went to school together."

"Arthur!"

"Amelia! Have you misplaced your mind?" said Francis. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going with him," she answered, looking at Arthur.

Francis stood with disbelief on his face. "What? What are you saying?" Tears began to form in his eyes. "You mean all this time...the two of you behind my back….?"

"Francis, no," said Arthur. "It wasn't like that."

"Actually, it was," said Amelia to Arthur. She turned back to Francis. "But it wasn't!" She grabbed Arthur by the wrist. "Let's go!"

Arthur grabbed his broom, and ran with Amelia out of the room.

"Fine, go!" Francis yelled after them. "You deserve each other!"

The Wizard held out a small bottle with a green liquid to Francis. "Here. Have a swig of this, it dulls the pain."

"No, thank you."

Madame Morrible just then came into the room, smiling. "Is it true? Your betrothed has brought him into custody?!"

"I'm afraid our new Lady of the Guard had other plans," said the Wizard, disappointed.

Now, Madame Morrible was furious. "What? You mean he hasn't been captured?"

"Oh, quite the opposite!" said the Wizard. "And considering how well he eluded us last time!"

"We must smoke him out," said Madame Morrible. "Get him to show himself."

"But how?"

"His brother," Francis murmured.

"What? What did you say?"

"Use his brother," said Francis, quietly. "Spread a rumor. Make him think his brother's in trouble. Then he'll fly to his side, and then you'll have him."

"Oh, that's good," said the Wizard.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, your Ozness," said Francis, sadly. "I have a slight headache. I think I'll lie down." And he walked out of the room.

When he was out of earshot, Madame Morrible said, "A rumor won't do it. Arthur's too smart."

"Far too smart," the Wizard agreed.

A sneaky smile came onto Madame Morrible's face. "Perhaps...a change in the weather!" She waved her hands to the sky, and the sound of thunder came outside, and the sky turned gray.

Francis was walking down the corridor, heart-broken.

 _"Don't wish,"_ he thought. _"Don't start._

 _Wishing only wounds the heart."_

He thought back to when Amelia was a carefree, happy, energetic girl at Shiz, who always made people laugh and dance. He thought back to the dance, the engagement party, and how he thought they were perfect for each other. But no. It wasn't meant to be.

 _"There's a boy I know. She loves him so."_

Tears started streaming down his face, and he stood in the corridor, alone, looking out the window.

 _"I'm not that boy."_

 **Chapter 14**

Amelia and Arthur had gone deep into the nearby woods. Moonlight was shining through the trees. Now that they were alone, they let go of all restrictions and confessed their feelings for each other.

 _"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,"_ said Arthur, holding Amelia in his arms.

 _"I need help believing you're with me tonight._

 _My wildest dreaming could not foresee_

 _Lying beside you with you wanting me._

 _And just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

 _I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline._

 _And if it turns out it's over too fast,_

 _I'll make every last moment last_

 _As long as you're mine."_

" _Maybe I'm brainless,"_ said Amelia. _"Maybe I'm wise._

 _But you've got me seeing through different eyes._

 _Somehow, I've fallen under your spell._

 _And somehow, I'm feeling it's up that I fell."_

" _Every moment,"_ they both thought. _"As long as you're mine,_

 _I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."_

" _Say there's no future,"_ said Amelia. _"for us as a pair."_

 _"And though I may know,"_ they both said. _"I don't care!_

 _Just for this moment, as long as you're mine,_

 _Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine._

 _Borrow the moonlight until it is through_

 _And know I'll be here holding you_

 _As long as you're mine!"_

Amelia looked at Arthur's dazed face. "What is it?"

"It's just…" said Arthur. "For the first time,...I feel….wicked." And he slowly pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke away, Arthur said, "I just….wish I could be handsome for you."

"Arthur-"

"No, please don't tell me that I am. You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying," said Amelia, quietly. "It's looking at things another way. Look, you and Francis will make up, and-"

"Shh!" Arthur suddenly stood up. He had heard something; it was the eerie sound of a child moaning. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone's in pain!"

"It's probably just the wind," said Amelia.

"No," said Arthur. "My brother's in danger!"

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, I just do." Arthur looked up through the clearing in the trees at the sky. He pointed. "There! Don't you see that?!"

"No! What do you see?!" asked Amelia, standing up with him.

"It doesn't make any sense," said Arthur. "It's a house….but it's flying through the sky!" He grabbed his broomstick. "I've got to go to Peter!"

"I'll come with you!"

"No, it's too dangerous!"

"Listen to me!" said Amelia, urgently. "My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. No one been the except for the sentries who watch over it; we've never lived in it."

"Then, where do you live?"

"The other castle."

"Ah, yes, of course."

"Anyway, it's the perfect hiding place," said Amelia. "Tunnels, secret passageways. You'll be safe there."

"We will see each other again, will we?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur," said Amelia. "We're going to be together always. You can see houses flying through the sky, can't you see that?"

They embraced each other, and Arthur ran out of the woods.

The wind had started to pick up. In the distance there were two noises: a low rumbling and a low whistle as if something was being dropped out of the sky. Amelia looked through the trees and saw in the distance the silhouette of a house being carried by a large cyclone, heading straight for the Earth. Amelia braced herself as the house hit the ground with a enormous thud.

 **Chapter 15**

"That's right!" Francis called, waving. "Just follow that one road, the whole time!" After they were out of sight, he said to himself, "I hope they don't get lost. I'm so bad at giving directions."

He looked at the house that had landed right in the middle of Munchkinland. He checked to see if no one was watching. He went over to a garden and picked a handful of flowers. He went back over to the house and laid the flowers in front of the place where two little feet were sticking out from the bottom.

"Oh, Peter."

"What a touching display of grief," growled a voice, sarcastically.

Francis turned around to see Arthur standing behind him, a mixture of grief and anger on his face.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another." said Francis.

"You changed those boots into slippers?"

"Well, I thought they suited nicely for the little girl. And she-"

"I wanted something to remember him by!" said Arthur, angrily. "All that was left of him were those shoes! And now, that wretched little farm girl has walked off with them!" His voice grew softer. "So, I would appreciate some time alone to say goodbye to my brother."

Francis backed away.

Arthur dropped to his knees in front of the house, and started to cry, his head in his hands. "Oh, Peter….Peter, please….forgive me…."

Francis stepped forward. "Angleterre, don't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you. But, accidents will happen."

Arthur looked up at him. "You call this an accident?"

"Well, not exactly an accident-"

"THEN WHAT WOULD YOU CALL IT?!"

"Well," said Francis, trying to find the right words to say. "...a regime change, caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate."

Arthur stood up, angrily. "You think cyclones just appear out of the blue?!"

"Well, no. I'd never-"

"Of course, you'd never!" Arthur yelled. "You're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!"

Now Francis was angry. "Well, I'm a public figure now! People expect me to-"

"Lie?!"

"BE ENCOURAGING! And what exactly have you been doing instead of riding around on that filthy, old thing?" he asked, looking at Arthur's broom.

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble!" said Arthur. "Who's invention was that? The Wizard's? And even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

Francis' eyes narrowed and his voice got lower. "Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that _don't belong to us_ , aren't we?"

Arthur's face grew dark as he slowly turned around. "Now, wait just a clock tick," he growled. "I know it's difficult for that, blissful, blonde, bloody brain of yours to comprehend that someone like her could actually choose someone like me. But it's happened. It's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want; you can't change it! She never belonged to you. She doesn't love you, and she never did! SHE LOVES ME!"

Unable to contain his anger any longer, Francis suddenly slapped him hard on the face. Arthur looked surprised for a second. Then, he let out a cackle that made Francis shiver.

"Feel better?" Arthur asked, calmly.

"Oui, I do," Francis answered.

"Good." Arthur suddenly slapped Francis across the face hard. "SO DO I!"

Francis held out his wand like a sword and Arthur held out his broom. They both glared at each other. Then, they dropped their "weapons", and charged at each other. They tackled each other to the ground. Francis had grabbed Arthur's hat while Arthur was pulling at Francis' hair.

A couple of Ozian guards came running onto the scene. "Halt! In the name of the Wizard!" They pulled the two off of each other.

"Let go of me!" Arthur yelled.

"Let him go!" Francis yelled. "I almost had him!"

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, sir," said one of the guards to Francis.

Arthur looked at Francis with outrage. "I can't believe you would sink this low! To use my brother's death as a trap to capture me?!"

"No, Angleterre, I didn't mean for this to happen-"

A battle cry was heard in the distance. Amelia ran forward and pointed her rifle at the guards. "Let the green dude go!"

"Amelia, how in Oz?!"

"I said let him go! Or explain to all Oz how the Wizard's guards watched as Francis the Good was slain!" She turned her rifle towards Francis.

"Amelia, no!"

"I said let him go!"

There was a pause. The guards finally released Arthur.

Amelia grabbed Arthur's broomstick and handed it to him. "Arthur, go now!"

"No, not without you!"

"Hush! Go! Now!"

"Do it!" Francis threw Arthur's hat to him.

Without another moment's hesitation, Arthur ran out of Munchkinland.

Just as the guards started to run after him, Amelia pointed her rifle at them. They ran towards her, and she pointed her rifle at Francis again. Francis looked at her; his sad eyes wavered her. There was another pause. Amelia finally took a deep breath, and threw her rifle down.

"Seize her!" The guards grabbed Amelia's arms, forcing her down to the ground.

"Stop it!" Francis shouted. "In the name of goodness, stop! Don't you see? She was never going to harm me. She just…." He hesitated and looked down at her. "She loves him."

"Francis, I'm so sorry," said Amelia, her voice cracking.

"Take her out to that field there!" said one of the guards. "Put her on those poles until she tells us where the Warlock went!"

As two guards carried Amelia off, the remaining guard held Francis back.

"No, don't hurt her!" he yelled. "Please, don't hurt her! AMELIA!"

 **Chapter 16**

"AMELIA!"

In the castle in Kiamo Ko, Arthur was distraught and in a panic. He sensed that Amelia was in danger, and now he was desperately flipping through the Grimmerie's pages, trying to find a spell to save her life. A green light shone around him as he grew more stressed, more frustrated, and more frightened. He flipped a to certain page, and started chanting quickly.

" _Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen, Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen._

 _Let her flesh not be torn, let her blood leave no stain!_

 _Though they beat her, let her feel no pain!_

 _Let her bones never break, and however they try to destroy her,_

 _Let her never die! Let her never die!_

 _Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka Nahmen, Eleka Nahmen Nahmen Atum Atum Eleka….Eleka-"_

Arthur slammed the Grimmerie shut in frustration.

 _"Agh! What good is this chanting?! I don't even know what I'm reading!_

 _I don't even know what trick I ought to try!_

 _Amelia, where are you?! Already dead or bleeding?!_

 _One more disaster I could add to my_

 _Generous supply!"_

Arthur thought back to all those times he had tried to help people that had ended in disaster. His face grew dark as a sort of realization struck him.

 _"No good deed goes unpunished._

 _No act of charity goes unresented._

 _No good deed goes unpunished,_

 _That's my new creed._

 _My road of good intentions lead where such roads always lead._

 _No good deed goes unpunished!"_

He paused. He began to think about the few people who he wasn't ridiculed by and who were actually good to him.

 _"Peter…._

 _Doctor Dillamond…._

 _Amelia….AMELIA!"_

He began to think his dark, distraught thoughts.

 _"One question haunts and hurts, too much, too much to mention._

 _Was I really seeking good, or just seeking attention?_

 _Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye?_

 _If that's all good deeds are, well, maybe that's the reason why!_

 _No good deed goes unpunished!_

 _All helpful urges should be circumvented!_

 _No good deed goes unpunished!_

 _Sure, I meant well. Well, look at what "well-meant" did!_

 _All right, enough! So be it! So be it then!_

 _Let all of Oz be agreed. I'm wicked through and through_

 _Since I cannot succeed Amelia, saving you._

 _I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again, ever again!_

 _No good deed will I do_

 _AGAIN!"_

Outside of the Wizard' palace, a large, angry mob had gathered, carrying torches and pitchforks and other sharp objects. Maddie, the Tin-Girl, was watching them from a balcony.

The crowd began to chant: _"Go! And hunt him and find him and kill him!"_

"Good fortune, Warlock hunters!" a woman in the crowd shouted.

" _Go! And hunt him and find him and kill him!"_

"Kill the Warlock!" a man yelled.

" _Wickedness must be punished!"_ the crowd shouted.

" _Evil effectively eliminated!_

 _Wickedness must be punished!_

 _Kill the Warlock!"_

"And this is more than just a service to the Wizard!" Maddie announced to the crowd (fiercely but quietly, so she had to talk through a megaphone). "I have a personal score to settle with Arth- with the Warlock!

 _It's due to him that this occurred,_

 _That I am made of tin._

 _So, for once, I'm glad I'm heartless._

 _I'll be heartless killing him!"_

The crowd cheered.

"And I'm not the only one!" Maddie looked back at a lion that was standing behind her, trembling. "Oh, come on!" she told him. "Tell them what he did to you in class that day! How you were just a cub, and he cub-napped you!"

"No, no, no!" the lion whimpered, shaking it's one-curled mane and stepping back.

Maddie looked back at the crowd. _"You see, the lion also has a grievance to repay._

 _If he let him fight his own battles when he was young,_

 _He wouldn't be a coward today!"_

The crowd cheered once again.

"No! That's not how it happened!

Francis and Madame Morrible were on the opposite balcony, watching the scene from below.

"Madame, we've got to stop this!" said Francis. "It has gone too far!"

"Oh, I'm sure Arthur can take care of himself," said Madame Morrible, surprisingly calm.

"Madame," said Francis. "Something has been troubling me. It's about Peter and that cyclone."

"Yes. I suppose it was….just his time," said Madame Morrible, slowly.

"Was it?" Francis slowly turned around to face her. "Or did you….?"

Madame Morrible narrowed her eyes and grabbed Francis by the wrist. "Now you listen to me, Frenchie! The rest of Oz might've fallen for that 'Aren't I good' routine, but I know better. You wanted this from the beginning, now you're getting what you wanted! So, just smile and wave and shut up!"

Francis broke free from Madame Morrible's grasp, and ran from the balcony. He had to go find Arthur.

"Good fortune!" Madame Morrible called to the angry crowd. "Good fortune, Warlock hunters!"

The crowd started to head out of Emerald City, chanting:

 _"Wickedness must be punished!_

 _Brave Warlock hunters, I would join you if I could!_

 _Because, wickedness must be punished!_

 _Punished! Punished!_

 _For good!"_

 **Chapter 17**

"Bloody hell, stop crying!" Arthur groaned, opening a trap door in the floor where a little girl was held, crying. "You want to see your Aunt Em and your Uncle What's-his-name again? Then get those shoes off your feet!" He slammed the trap door shut. "Little brat," he muttered. "Takes a dead kid's shoes; must have been raised in a barn." He called out for his mint bunny friend. "Minty!"

Minty came flying down to him.

"Minty, there you are. Where are the others?" When Minty tried to motion to him, he said, "Minty, if don't at least try to keep speaking, you will never-" He heard a noise from the top of the staircase, and he saw Francis start to come down. "Go away!"

"They're coming for you!"

"GO AWAY!"

"You let the little girl go!" said Francis. "And that poor little dog,...Dodo! I know you don't want to hear this, but someone has to say it. You are out of control! I mean, they're just shoes! Let it go!" Francis reached Arthur at the bottom of the stairs. "Arthur, you can't go on like this."

"I can do anything I want!" Arthur snapped. "I'm the 'Wicked Warlock of the West'!"

Suddenly, another flying bunny flew down, carrying a letter.

"At last! What took you so long?" said Arthur. He took the letter from its paws. "What is this? Why are you bothering me with this?" As he read on, he gave a shuddering gasp.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Francis asked.

…

"It's Amelia, isn't it? Is she….?"

…

"We've seen her face for the last time," said Arthur, quietly, his head hung.

Francis gasped, and his eyes grew misty. "No."

"You're right," said Arthur. He went over to the other side of the room and came back, carrying a bucket of water. "It's time I surrender."

"What are you doing?"

"You can't be found here," said Arthur, urgently. "You must go."

"No."

"You must!"

"No! I'll go out there!" said Francis. "I'll tell everyone the truth!"

"No!" said Arthur. "If you do, they'll just turn against you!"

"I don't care!"

"I do! Promise me you will not try to clear my name."

"Angleterre!"

"Promise!"

"Alright," said Francis, his voice cracking. "I promise. But I don't understand."

" _I'm limited,"_ said Arthur, quietly. _"Just look at me. I'm limited._

 _And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do,_

 _Francis…"_

He took the Grimmerie off of its stand, and held it out to Francis. "Here."

"Angleterre, you know I can't read that," said Francis.

"Well then, you'll have to learn," said Arthur. _"Because, now it's up to you._

 _For both of us._

 _Now it's up to you."_

Francis slowly took the book.

"You're the only friend I've ever had," said Arthur.

"And I've had so many friends," said Francis. "But only one that mattered.

 _I've heard it said that people come into our lives_

 _For a reason, bringing something we must learn._

 _And we are lead to those who help us most to grow_

 _If we let them. And we help them in return._

 _Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,_

 _But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you._

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun._

 _Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood._

 _Who can say that I've been changed for the better?_

 _But, because I knew you,_

 _I have been changed for good."_

 _"It well may be,"_ said Arthur. _"that we will never meet again_

 _In this lifetime. So, let me say, before we part,_

 _So much of me is made from what I learned from you._

 _You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart._

 _And now whatever way our stories end,_

 _I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend._

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea._

 _Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood._

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

 _But, because I knew you, because I knew you,_

 _I have been changed for good._

 _And just to clear the air,"_ Arthur continued.

" _I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for."_

" _But then, I guess we know there's blame to share,"_ said Francis.

" _And none of it seems to matter anymore,"_ they said in unison.

" _Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

 _As it passes a sun. (By a wind of the sea.)_

 _Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)_

 _Halfway through the wood. (In the wood.)_

 _Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

 _I do believe I have been changed for the better._

 _Because I knew you, because I knew you,_

 _Because I knew you,_

 _I have been changed_

 _For good."_

The Englishman and the Frenchman then embraced each other in a farewell hug.

Suddenly, there was the sound of banging on the door.

"No one can know you're here!" Arthur told Francis. "Hide yourself!"

 _And goodness knows, the wicked's lives are lonely._

 _Goodness knows the wicked die alone…._

Francis ran to the other side of the room and hid himself behind a corner. He heard a crowd of people come in, shouting and yelling. Francis saw the silhouettes of them surrounding Arthur. The silhouette of a little girl picked up the water bucket and threw the water on Arthur. Arthur's silhouette began to melt away with a scream. The mob of people cheered, and then they started to leave the room. When he was sure that the last person had left, Francis peeked out from behind the corner.

"Angleterre?"

He walked forward to Arthur's black cloak and hat lying on the floor. He dropped to his knees, and held the hat against his chest, quietly sobbing. "Oh, Angleterre."

Minty the flying bunny fluttered next to Francis. "Mister….Mister Francis?"

Francis looked over to see Minty holding Arthur's green bottle in her paws. The last thing that was left of him was his keepsake.

 **Chapter 18**

"Well, I don't know why you're so despondiary," said Madame Morrible to the glum-looking Wizard. "I thought it went quite well. They seemed thrilled to shreds with their brains and theirs hearts and everything." She saw Francis come into the throne room. "Francis. I thought you'd be out festivating."

"This was Arthur's," said Francis, holding out the green bottle.

The Wizard looked up. "What's that?"

"It was keepsake," said Francis. "It was his mother's; he told me so. I've only seen a little, green bottle like this one other time, and it was right in this room. You offered me a drink from it."

"This belonged to his mother?" The Wizard asked. A memory began to appear in his mind. A memory from many years ago of him dancing with a beautiful woman….and holding a little, green bottle.

 _"Have another drink, my green-eyed beauty…."_

The Wizard came back to reality in shock. "Oh, my Lord!

 _I am a sentimental man_

 _Who always longed to be…._

….a father!"

"So, he was yours all along?" said Francis.

"That was it," said Madame Morrible. "That's why he had such power. He was a child of both worlds."

The Wizard buried his face in his hands and started to cry. He couldn't believe it; he had his own son "liquidated".

"I want you to leave Oz," Francis said, quietly but seriously. "I'll make the pronouncement myself: that the strains of Wizardship have been too much, and you are taking an indefinite leave of absence. Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, your goodness," the Wizard said, miserably.

"You'd better go get your balloon ready," said Francis as the Wizard left the throne room. "Guards!"

"Francis," said Madame Morrible. "I know we've had our miniscule differences in the past-"

"Madame," said Francis as two Ozian guards walked in. "Have you ever considered on how you'd fare in captivity?"

"What?!"

"Cap-ti-vi-ty," Francis pronounced. "Prison. Personally, I don't think you would hold up well. It's my personal opinion that you do not have what it takes." He glared at his former headmistress. "I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!"

"NO!" Madame Morrible screamed as the guards dragged her away.

Outside of the palace, Francis could hear the crowd of Ozians cheering and singing in celebration:

 _"Good news! He's dead!_

 _The Warlock of the West is dead!_

 _The wickedest one there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz_

 _Is dead!_

 _Good news!_

 _Good news!"_

Francis sighed. They will never know the truth. They would still call him all of those things. But he must not show dislike to them; he was a public figure now. He remembered Madame Morrible's words, "Smile and wave."

With the Grimmerie tucked under one arm, Francis waved his wand and a large bubble appeared around him. He mentally prepared himself to face the crowd, and floated out of the room.

Back at the castle of Kiamo Ko, a scarecrow, patched, with a green shirt, brown hat, and short straw for hair, had came to the room the melting occurred. She bent down and picked up Arthur's hat, and checked both sides of the room to check if no one was watching. She then knocked the trapdoor. "It worked!"

The trapdoor opened...and Arthur climbed out. He embraced the scarecrow. "Amelia! I thought you would never get here!" He shyly touched her straw hair, almost not believing what he turned her into.

"Go ahead, touch. I don't mind," said Amelia, smiling. "You did the best you could. You saved my life."

"You're still so beautiful," Arthur murmured.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When they broke away, Amelia said, "It's time to go."

"We can never come back to Oz, can we?" said Arthur, quietly.

Amelia shook her head.

"I just wish," said Arthur. "That Francis can know we're alive."

"He can't know," said Amelia. "Not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know."

Arthur slowly realized that would be better. Everyone in Oz will remember the Wicked Warlock of the West as the evil, green sorcerer who hurt people; they will never know the truth. Except Francis. If he hadn't met that blonde Frenchman at Shiz, he wouldn't have had a friend who gave him advice, who showed him the bright side of things, who understood who he really was.

Arthur looked over to Amelia, who had her hand held out to him. "Come," she said.

Arthur put his black, pointed hat on his head, took Amelia's hand, and the two of them walked out of the castle to leave Oz forever.

"Thank you, Francis," Arthur thought with a sad smile. "I really have been changed for good."

 _No one mourns the wicked._

 _Now at last, he's dead and gone._

 _Now at last, there's joy throughout the land…._

"Fellow Ozians, friends," Francis said the crowd. "we have been through a frightening time. And there will be other times and other things that frighten us. But if you let me, I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be….Francis the Good."

The crowd cheered and applauded. " _Good news! Good news!"_

He would always be the one to raise the spirits of the citizens of Oz. But he never would have gotten here without a certain green-skinned Englishman who was not who everyone thought he was. Who can say if they both had been changed for the better?

"Thank you, Arthur," Francis thought. "I really have been changed for good."

So the citizens of Oz still thought of Arthur Kirkland as the Wicked Warlock of the West, never to be told of the true story. Whenever someone would ask about him, they would tell the someone their new saying:

 _"No one mourns the wicked!_

 _Wicked!_

 _WICKED!"_

 **THE END**


End file.
